Holidays with the Ex
by dark-night-sky
Summary: After finishing school and starting University, Neji and Gaara decided it would be best to break up for the three years. In their second year, Gaara gets an invitation from Naruto to spend Christmas in Konoha- with Neji. All for Our Best Friends Sequel.
1. Introduction

A/N: Yes, my dear friends, it is I

A/N: Yes, my dear friends, it is I. And this is the sequel. I read through the first one yesterday and thought 'I love this story so much. I wish it never ended'. So here I am again, with writer's block on all my other stories, and one simple idea for a sequel. Enjoy

All For Our Best Friends 2

Chapter One: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

The redhead smirked as another round was shot in front of him, looking down into the transparent liquid. The black haired punk next to him raised his own shot glass and stood on his chair, looking at the group of university students. Slowly they all started to raise their own glasses, grinning brightly. The black haired punk slapped the girl next to him on the shoulder.

"To Kin," he announced. "For getting through twenty years of _life_, and to another _hundred_ years of the damn thing!"

"To Kin!" the crowd chorused, shot glasses emptying down their throats.

The redhead shot back his own, slamming the glass back down on the table and smiling widely, feeling the alcohol go to his head.

"I cannot believe I'm sat here right now, drinking and being merry," he said as his companion sat down next to him.

"You better believe it, cause I've been paying for half your drinks," the black haired male said. "Suck it up for the night and be happy for once!"

"You make it sound so easy, Fukazawa" Gaara said. "I don't know."

Fukazawa thanked the barman as their shot glasses were refilled. He raised his glass to Gaara for another toast, becoming more closed to the rest of the group. "To Sabaku, for saving my ass a thousand times over."

Gaara scoffed and raised his own. "And a thousand times more?"

Clink. "You bet'cha."

--

Gaara rolled over in the small bed, looking around his tiny dorm room and rubbing his eyes. The first thing he saw was the picture on his shelf of him, Neji and Sasuke for their year 13 graduation, the brunet in the middle with a big smile. It had been two years since they'd broken up for university, and they'd gradually grown apart. Gaara couldn't say he'd regretted coming to university single; he had friends who'd tried it and failed within three weeks- he just wished they'd kept in better contact.

There was a new message on his phone from Naruto, making him smile softly. He got out of bed and left his phone where it was, pulling on a pair of trousers lying on the floor and treading out the room, dragging his feet.

"Why, look at who's finally awake," said a feminine voice. He yawned widely and looked around the kitchen. There was two of his fellow dorm mates sat at the kitchen table, a girl with chestnut ringlets and big brown eyes, and the same black haired punk who'd taken him out the night before sprawled across his half.

"What time is it?" came his tired croaky voice. The female looked at the kitchen clock and Gaara followed her gaze, seeing the large hands pointing to the heavens. "Twelve already?"

"You came back rather late last night. Have a nice time celebrating?"

The short redhead nodded silently and walked over to the fridge, pulling out the milk carton and sitting on one of the chairs around the table, unscrewing the lid and gulping down the white liquid.

"Chang," mumbled Fukazawa. "Can we shut the curtains?"

"You have a lecture in half an hour, so I'm leaving them open to wake you up," the brunette stated, patting the black spikes. "You feeling up to it yet?"

He shook his head.

Gaara slid the carton across the table, and Fukuzawa's tanned hand grabbed it, lifting his face up and attacking the drink. Chang sighed sympathetically.

"Gaara, your lecture is at two, so freshen yourself up in time and get over your hangover, I suggest."

"You should've come, Chang! It was so much fun!"

She smiled lightly. "I had work."

"You miss Kin's birthday for work?" he sighed. "I know where she stands on your priority list."

Rolling her eyes, the woman stood and brushed down her skirt. "Come on, Genji, let's get you ready for class."

"Yeah, Fukazawa, you don't want to be late, do you?"

The boy in question grinned. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt this once."

Gaara watched the couple leave, relaxing back into the chair. He smile lopsidedly at the next person to enter.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Good morning?" Shikamaru tried with a grin. "Sorry I couldn't come out yesterday."

"It's fine, really."

The taller boy sat where Fukazawa was a moment before. "I've got so much work to do it's not funny."

"I have a lecture in two hours and a hang over," the redhead challenged.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Real nice. Aren't you meant to take your second year more seriously?"

"I am," Gaara replied with a shrug. "Besides, Kin's birthday was something I couldn't miss."

"I suppose," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Say happy birthday to her for me."

"Will do."

Gaara had gone to the same university as Shikamaru more by chance than anything else. The University of Suna. Back home, with a clean slate. He knew Naruto had gone on from art collage to one of the two Konoha universities with Neji, and Sasuke was finishing his Esmod course and starting work soon. Everyone had scattered. It was hard to keep in contact with them all.

"You got your invite from Naruto yet?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara frowned, remembering the text from that morning. "He smsed me this morning, but I haven't read it yet."

Shikamaru took the half empty carton from the table. "That was probably it."

"Please, expand," Gaara said, taking the drink from Shikamaru and having a swig.

"Naruto was talking about having you go back to Konoha for a Christmas visit," Shikamaru said. "You two haven't hung out in a while, and he misses you lots."

"I was going to last summer, but I have no where to stay."

"Iruka is staying in Konoha this Christmas, and offered to put you up," the brunet frowned. "Why don't you just ring him rather than asking me for details."

There was one question burning on Gaara's tongue. "Who else will be there?"

Shikamaru paused, dark calculating eyes analysing the redhead before narrowing. "I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering I guess," Gaara muttered.

"Hinata's going on holiday with Itachi, I know that much."

"That's not what I asked."

"That's all I know about the Hyuuga's."

"I asked about everyone."

Shikamaru scoffed.

There was a long pause where the two shared the rest of the milk, looking out the window and to the grounds below.

It wasn't long before Chang came back into the room, a long fingered hand resting on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Good morning to you."

He looked up at her with a smile. "Morning."

"So, everyone is awake," Chang said. "Kin and Ino have already gone to a lecture. I have to say, Kin looked as bad as Genji though…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Shikamaru said, drinking the rest of the milk. "We need more milk."

"You can go today," Gaara announced. "You're the only one with a free day and no hangover."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. "I'll see to it. Do we have a shopping list?"

Chang giggled. "I'll cook then, seeing as you're going as far as leaving the house."

"Damn straight," Shikamaru said. "You should take something for that hangover of yours, and I'll see you both later," he stood. "The sooner I'm out, the sooner I get back."

"Later."

--

White eyes fluttered open and the man inhaled, the smell of strawberries filling his senses and the feeling of soft purple hair against his face. He slowly pushed himself into a lounging position, looking down at the beautiful female next to him. He smiled lightly and looked up, seeing his dark clock flashing the numbers '12:05' at him. He looked down curiously as the female moved onto her back, moaning a little and big blue-grey eyes looking up at him, smudged makeup around them.

"Morning," he greeted with a smirk.

She smiled sweetly and breathed in deeply. "'Morning babe. How was your sleep?"

Leaning down, the man placed a tender kiss against her lips. "Not as good as what came before."

Giggling, the girl got up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor and her clothing. White eyes took in the smooth back and he felt his arms running along the shoulder blades, placing delicate kisses along her neck. "Come back to bed."

"It's almost ten past, Neji! I have work, you know," she giggled, leaning back into his touch. "I'll come back to bed this evening…"

"Oh, this evening…is that a promise?"

Giggling, the dark haired girl pulled the boy down to a deeper kiss. "I swear."

There was a loud, rapping knock on the door. "Neji! I have something important to tell you!"

The girl's face fell and she groaned, getting out of the bed and going for her clothing.

Neji sighed with slight irritation and got out the bed, pulling on the boxers from the night before and going to the door, unlocking it and opening it. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

The blond was standing with a large grin on his face, holding his phone up in the air. "I just got a reply from an invitation! A certain someone is coming for a visit at Christmas and-" the childish happiness disappeared and was replaced with a cold indifference. "Oh. It's you."

The purple haired female flicked her locks behind her shoulders and huffed, adjusting her black tank top and hip hugging jeans, fastening her belt. "Naruto."

"Kitti."

Stormy blue eyes turned to Neji, a manicured finger running down his bare arm. "I'll see you later," she said suggestively, winking and walking out the room.

Naruto glared after her and Neji turned to the blond. "What was it you wanted, Naruto?"

"I don't feel in the mood to tell you," the blond stated, putting his phone away. "You should go get ready. It's lunch time."

Sighing, Neji grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on, talk to me while I get ready."

"Whatever…"

The blond sat on the fluffy bed, watching as Neji went about getting changed.

"Why do you hate Mitsuki so much?" the Hyuuga asked. "She's never done anything to hurt you."

"You're wrong. She decided she didn't like me first."

Neji raised a fine brow. "Oh?"

"Remember that time you found me plastered to the kitchen wall?" Neji nodded at Naruto's question. "That was her cousins."

"For Christmas, can you at least _try _to get along?"

Naruto's face paled slightly. "She's staying for Christmas?"

"Yeah, we're spending it together."

"Ah…I see," Naruto cleared his throat. "I'm having a friend round, if you don't mind. For Christmas."

"Course not," Neji assumed it was Sasuke simply staying in the house. "Kane's gone back to his home country for the holidays, right?"

Naruto blinked a few times. "You think Kane'll mind if we use his room?"

"I doubt it," Neji said. "I'm staying here and looking after Hanabi, seeing as Hinata and Itachi are off on their honeymoon."

The blond was full of life again, springing up off the bed. "You're a genius, Neji! I'll go ask right now if we can use Kane's room!"

"It's not Sasuke staying, is it?" Neji asked.

Naruto paused at the door, looking straight into Neji's eyes before a grin broke out on his face. "Sure."

--

To: Gaara

From: Naruto

Date: 13-11

Time: 10:46

_I haven't seen you in so long so I was wondering if you wanted to spend the holiday with us. You can stay at Iruka's house for a couple of weeks and visit everyday! _

To: Naruto

From: Gaara

Date: 13-11

Time: 12:23

_I'd love to spend the holiday with you. If Iruka doesn't mind, that is. _

To: Gaara

From: Naruto

Date: 13-11

Time: 16:52

_That's awesome! One of my flat mates is going away and said you could stay in his room if you wanted? _

To: Naruto

From: Gaara

Date: 13-11

Time: 17:01

_Sorted. We'll work out the date and shit later, cool? _

--

Kin walked into the kitchen to the smell of vegetarian lasagne, yawning widely and grinning happily. "Hello food!"

Gaara was sat at the kitchen table, typing away at a computer, Shikamaru next to him having a doze. Chang was standing at the stove, cooking up something for them all while Fukazawa helped her.

"Happy birthday, Kin!" Chang exclaimed.

The others looked up at her, long dark hair all over the place and bright clothing standing against the plain cream and brown kitchen. There was a chorus of 'happy birthday's.

"I went shopping for your birthday dinner," Shikamaru announced.

Kin chuckled and sat next to him. "Wow, I'm honoured."

"You better be."

Chang set the food on the table and gave Gaara a look.

"I'm sorting out my holiday plans," he announced. "My best friend is inviting me back to Konoha for the holidays."

"Well sort it out later, we're celebrating!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "You do know who Naruto shares a flat with, don't you, Gaara?"

The redhead looked up, confused. "Some guy named Kane?"

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Someone we know…"

The green eyes widened slightly, and he shut the laptop. "Maybe going back to Konoha isn't the best thing…"

"Oh, what's this?" Kin smirked across the table at Gaara. "You have enemies in Konoha?"

Shikamaru laughed. "I wouldn't call Neji an enemy!"

Chang looked shocked. "Ah, Neji? I remember you mentioning him once."

Gaara flushed lightly, looking across at the curious Kin. "First boyfriend. Broke up before we went to university."

"They were in love," Shikamaru teased. "And he goes to the same university as Gaara's best friend."

Chang sat down, looking across with sad puppy eyes to Gaara. "What happened to make you brake up?"

The redhead sighed, glaring at Shikamaru for bringing it up. "We decided it would be best not to go to university as a couple. It was a mutual thing, no hard feelings."

"They haven't talked to each other in two years."

"One and a half," Gaara corrected, suddenly feeling defensive.

Chang and Kin looked on sadly. "What stopped you communicating?"

Fukazawa was already eating.

"I don't know," Gaara served himself a helping. "We just stopped coming on the computer the same time, didn't feel the need to text each other or ring each other as often. You know. Those things."

Shikamaru joined Fukazawa in eating.

"Oh, that's so sad," Chang said, sighing sympathetically. "I broke up with my boyfriend before I came too…so hard."

Kin wasn't as empathetic. "Do you still love him?" she probed.

Gaara stopped in starting to eat and stared at her. The others looked his way.

"No. I'm over it."

Shikamaru's eyes lingered on the redhead and the others got back to more happy topics.

When the meal was over, Gaara offered to wash up, which the others were thankful for. Shikamaru offered to dry.

"I know you still like him," Shikamaru said, not looking at the other. The sound of the TV in the background and Fukazawa with a couple of his mates sounded with a cheer.

Gaara didn't speak.

"What are you going to do when you get there?"

"I don't know."

"You can't keep avoiding him."

Gaara hesitated. "Who said I was avoiding him?"

Gaara would pass Shikamaru a plate. Shikamaru would dry it. It would get put to the side.

"You didn't 'loose contact'. You just stopped talking to him."

Sighing, the red head emptied the bowl and dried his hands. "Same difference."

"No, not same difference," Shikamaru stated.

"Look, I'll come to this bridge when I have to cross it, okay?" Gaara finished before walking off.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and shook his head. "Good luck with that."

--

Kivea: -looks around- uh…I'm back?

I don't know what to say really. I haven't done a Naruto in a while, never mind a NejiGaa. I hope you like the opening chapter. It's just an idea atm. I don't know where it's going, but that's where most of my MASTERPIECES start out, huh?

Ja ne

Kivea

R+R 3


	2. Arrival

Holiday with the Ex

Holiday with the Ex

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING. Except Naruto.

--

The end of the month rolled by too quickly in Gaara's opinion. He and Naruto had made plans; he had the address of the flat the blond shared with three friends, and a plan on how to get to Konoha. He had a date, and a time.

_Oh, and Neji will be here too! Isn't that awesome! It'll be just like old times. _

Gaara sighed and looked up to the heavens, shutting his eyes. He was sitting outside one of the lecture halls, waiting till it started. He hadn't told Naruto about his new piercings or anything like that. Though, Naruto surely had changed in the past two years too. He took a sip of coffee from the can he was holding and went back to pretending to sleep.

"Gaara!"

He looked up to see a familiar girl with chestnut hair jogging over to him, a bright look on her summery face. He raised the can in greeting.

"You waiting for your lecture to start?" Chang asked.

"Yeah, you can sit if you like?" the girl obliged and seated herself on the bench, close to Gaara. "Want some coffee?"

"Canned coffee? You're kidding me right?" she scrunched her face up. "I don't know why it's so popular."

"Instant energy in a can, what's not to like?" Gaara joked, downing the remains. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Chang smiled lightly. "Oh, I was just going for a walk by the lake with Genji, and he said you might be here. I figured I'd nip over and see," she gestured up the steps behind Gaara. "And I need to go to the bookshop for something, so it was worth the trip."

Gaara nodded silently. Chang was a good few years older than him, being a mature student. She turned twenty nine that year, and had a child at home her sister was looking after, and she often went to see them. She was training to become a nurse to earn more money to look after her son.

"You looking forward to the holidays?" Chang asked. "You're going back to Konoha, right?"

"Yeah," Gaara admitted. "I guess I'm looking forward to it."

"Not looking forward to seeing you ex-boyfriend?"

It was no secret in the flat that Gaara was gay. He generally wasn't closed about it. "Where you going? Back home?"

"Yes, I can't stand being away from my lovely Toro much longer," she said with a warm smile.

Gaara hummed in understanding, leaving the conversation to settle into a comfortable silence.

The redhead's watch soon beeped, and he looked to see it was time for him to go. Chang seemed to realize this and they both stood up together.

"I'll see you later," she said. "I leave early in the morning, so I'm cooking everyone an early Christmas dinner. I hope you can come?"

Gaara nodded. "I have to go shopping first, but I'm happy to come."

"Wonderful!" Chang smiled brightly. "I'll see you tonight!"

"Later," Gaara raised a hand goodbye and left to the lecture hall as Chang hurried off to the bookshop.

--

"So, you said that there will be how many people with us that I know?"

Naruto sighed through the phone. Gaara looked down at the orange plush bear that he was holding. _"Me, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Sakura. Iruka and Tsunade will be visiting on Christmas day, but that doesn't matter. Lee will also be there for some of the time and his girlfriend. There's this kid who lives in my flat too, Mitsuki. Don't get her anything. She's a bitch." _

Gaara chuckled, picking up a grey bear. "Does she like teddy bears?"

"_How should I know?" _Naruto scoffed. _"Probably though. Girl's like that stuff." _

"Do you like teddy bears? Does anyone want anything in particular do you know?"

Naruto sighed again. _"Eh? Gaara, why are you so keen on buying gifts? We haven't seen you in so long! We don't-" _

"Care, I know. I do care. I _haven't _seen you in so long, so I'm not coming empty handed."

There was a pause. _"Kiba got a new puppy, so you could get something for that thing. Shino likes fantasy books. Sasuke is refusing to tell me what he wants, but I know he wants this new game- Dead or Alive? I don't know. Sakura likes anything pretty and fancy. Get her a hair pin or something." _

Gaara looked up to Kin, who was cooing over all the soft toys. "Something pretty and fancy. Any ideas, Kin?"

The girl looked away from the shelf and shrugged. "There's a dress shop in town. Look there? They had some nice jewelry last time I went."

The redhead nodded. "So, that's everyone but you, Iruka, Neji and Tsunade."

"_I'm happy with whatever you decide to get me, Gaara. Iruka likes chocolate. So does Tsunade. You know Neji better than me." _

"Naruto, you _live _with Neji. I haven't spoken to the guy for two years almost."

There was a distant exchange of words.

"_Hey Neji! What do you want for Christmas?" _Gaara huffed in annoyance. _"What, can't I ask one of my best mates what he wants for Christmas?" _Kin sniggered at the irritation plastered across the short man's face and took the teddy bear off Gaara.

"I think this is perfect for a girl," she said. Gaara passed her the money and she ran off to pay.

There was a slam of a door from the phone. _"Surprise me, he said." _

"Motherfucking…" Gaara sighed, calming himself down. "Right. Surprise him. I can do that."

"_Gaara, are you trying to impress him?" _

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to get him something crap…" Gaara walked to where Kin was. "I'll find something, I'm sure."

"_I have to go, Sasuke's here. Talk to you later!" _

"Yeah, bye."

Kin looked to her companion, holding up the bag and bear. "Where to next, captain?"

"The dress shop I guess."

The two spent a couple of hours trailing around Suna's larger shopping mall, and snuck off to the black market to see what they could find there. By the end of the trip, Gaara still hadn't decided on presents for his best mate and Neji.

"I've suggested things already, jeez. You say you're over the guy, yet you act-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Gaara ordered. "I just want something…"

"Different."

"Yeah," he turned to her. "That so wrong?"

Rolling her eyes, Kin shrugged. "I guess not. Let's keep searching. This is a big city with lots of shops, after all!"

--

Naurto sighed, putting his phone on the counter and running to the door, landing with a thump at the bottom of the stairs and opening the door with a large pull. There stood a certain blue haired boy, who looked up as if there was no noise or recognition at all.

"Hey babe," Sasuke greeted, walking over the threshold and smacking his lips against Naruto's. "How've you been?"

"I have a surprise," Naruto said with a grin. "But you can't tell anyone, 'cause it's a secret."

Sasuke smirked. "And we know how bad at keeping those you are."

Giggling, Naruto led the taller boy into the house, shutting the door and kissing the other again. "Mm, so bad."

"Ugh, can't you two be gay where I'm not?"

A vein popped in Naruto's head. "Can't you go be a breeder where I'm not?"

Mitsuki scoffed. "At least I do it how it's meant to be done."

"At least I don't add to over-population of the planet," Naruto snapped back.

Neji soon appeared in the doorframe of the living room, smiling at the site of Sasuke with his arms around Naruto's waist. "Sasuke, so nice you could visit."

Mitsuki turned on her boyfriend. "I accept their gay-ness, but I don't want to have to watch it."

"Right," Neji said sadly. "You should go back into the living room, I'll get the drinks."

She huffed silently and marched to her destination.

Sasuke frowned. "When you going to tell her about your past boyfriend?"

"Not anytime soon. Its not like either of them are in my life at the same time, they'll never have to know about each other," a look of mild annoyance passed over his features quickly. "Besides, I don't talk to Gaara anymore."

He walked past the couple into the kitchen.

Naruto grinned up at Sasuke sheepishly. "About that secret…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Yes…"

Naruto chuckled helplessly. "I invited someone to stay…in this house…for the holiday."

"Who?"

Naruto looked behind him to the kitchen before leaning up to whisper in Sasuke's ear: "Gaara."

The Uchiha let go of his boyfriend and put his hands up. "Hell no."

"Come on, Sasuke! It'll be _fun_!"

"No, it will not," he lowered his voice to a hiss. "Did you hear what he just said?!"

Neji came back into the hall and drifted to the living room without giving the couple a second glance.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "He doesn't think they'll have to meet each other! How awkward will it be?!"

"Look, I've got it covered," Naruto said. "When Gaara gets here, I'll explain to him that the bitch is Neji's girlfriend, and not to be too…weird around her, because she doesn't know about the whole he-dated-him thing."

"You don't know how badly you've screwed this one up, Naruto," Sasuke said with a sigh. "At least tell me you've got somewhere for Gaara to stay."

The sheepish grin returned. "Kane's room."

"_What?!_" Sasuke exclaimed. "He's staying _here_-?!"

"Shush!" Naruto pressed a hand to Sasuke's chest, a finger to his lips. "Please, stay quiet about it, I've invited a lot of people over for Christmas dinner, and a few of them are coming the day after Gaara arrives. Just please don't tell anyone."

Sasuke looked unconvinced.

"Everyone will be happy. Trust me," Naruto said. "We haven't seen Gaara in two whole years! I- we miss him…"

The onyx eyes softened and Sasuke took Naruto into a hug. "Okay, I'll stay quiet. So long as you promise you'll tell me when he gets here so I can come round to say hi and stuff."

Naruto nodded into the blue jacket. "I promise."

Sasuke sighed a little. "When does he get here?"

"Friday."

"You've _got _to be kidding me."

--

On Wednesday, Chang left to go back to her family, and Kin went back to her home city. On Thursday, the boys got together and wrapped up Gaara's presents and helped him pack. And on Friday?

"Does Naruto know you have an eyebrow piercing yet?" Shikamaru asked with a tone of indifference.

Fukazawa laughed. "What about the three ear piercings? They're new, aren't they?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and the two and smirked, pushing his headphones into his ears. "No, and no. They are new though. I'll see you guys when we all get back."

"I hope you come back with a nice story about sex, otherwise it's not a real holiday," Fukazawa joked with a wink. "Have fun."

"You too. Say hi to Temari and Kankuro for me, will you?" Gaara asked to Shikamaru, who nodded.

"Say hi to the others. Take care."

Gaara brought his goggles over his eyes and hopped on the motorbike, kicking off with his boots and rearing it with his gloved hands. "Have a nice holiday," he said before pushing off down the street.

His stuff was all in a large backpack, settled on his back, and he had a leather jacket over his long sleeved ripped shirt for the colder Konoha weather, matching pair of trousers. It was going to be a long ride.

--

"Why are you so eager to get me out the house, Naruto?" Neji asked with a raised brow. "Someone coming over?"

"Sasuke, I just want, you know, alone time with him?" Naruto laughed nervously. "All that jazz."

Neji rolled his eyes, standing up from the settee. "I guess if you're _that _desperate, I can find something to do. Let me go see if Mitsuki is busy."

Naruto rubbed his hands together nervously and looked around the room. He'd spent the past two days tidying the house for when Gaara got there, even if it was going to become messy again.

The doorbell soon rang and a floor of horror ran through Naruto as he sprinted to the door, praying it wasn't who he thought it was, glancing to see if Neji was behind him, shutting his eyes tight and opening the door roughly.

"Sorry I'm early," was the bored voice. "I thought the traffic would be worse."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and fell against his boyfriend. "I thought you were Gaara," he said. "I'm so glad…"

"Neji not left yet?" Sasuke guessed, pulling the blond into the house. "Let's go wait in the living room."

Naruto nodded, twiddling his fingers and leaning against Sasuke.

"Hey, you haven't seen Mitsuki, have you? She's not in her room," Neji announced, head popping into the living room.

Sasuke snorted. "Neji, you look like a girl with your hair like that."

The long brown locks were tied up into a high ponytail, stray strands of hair framing his face. Neji fumed. "Thanks, Sasuke. Really."

"Just stating the truth."

Naruto interrupted the conversation. "She went shopping; I think she wants to make a good impression on the guest. I don't know. Do you have to go out with her?"

Naruto's phone beeped.

To: Naruto

From: Gaara

Date: 14 – 12

Time: 17:56

_I've just stopped for petrol, but I'm almost there. See you soon. _

Naruto panicked. "Cause, you know, you could just go for a walk? A walk would give me and Sasuke enough time to have sex and be done with it. Please. Please?"

Neji frowned suspiciously. "Sure…a walk. I'll wait for Mitsuki if you don't mind."

Sasuke put a hand over Naruto's mouth before the blond said anything. "We don't mind. Take your time."

Neji nodded and walked out the room

Naruto blew up when Sasuke let go of him. "Dude! He's almost here! Neji has to be gone _now_!"

Sasuke held up three fingers and slowly put them down.

There was the opening of the door and a loud exclamation of the only female arriving home. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Hey Mitsuki, you mind if we go for a walk?" the couple heard Neji ask.

"Sure, just let me put this away."

"Oh, here. I'll help you."

Mitsuki looked into the living room, raising a brow. "Oh, Sasuke. Didn't know you were here."

Sasuke smiled politely. "Mitsuki, nice to see you."

Naruto muttered under his breath. "Don't lie. It's never nice."

Mitsuki forced a smile and left the room.

"She doesn't get me upset because I'm polite to her, and she doesn't have a reason to upset me. You, on the other hand…"

Naruto scoffed. "I don't have the same charm you do."

"That's true, I guess."

There was a long pause where the two sat together, listening.

"You gone yet?" Naruto called.

"Going!" Neji announced, walking into the living room. A light brown jacket covered his cream jumper and fell to his knees, a blue scarf round his neck. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" Naruto said with a grin.

Mitsuki grabbed Neji's arm, pulling him out the door and looking up at the sky, wrapping her arms tighter round Neji's. "It's so cold out…"

"Do you think it'll snow?" Neji asked, looking up.

Mitsuki giggled. "Who knows. Maybe," she pulled him further down the path. "I hope so. A white Christmas…"

Neji chuckled.

"I hope your friend likes me…" Mitsuki said. "I can't wait to meet hi-"

She jumped and looked up as screeching tires sounded along the pavement, exclaiming in surprise. Neji looked up with wide eyes at the flashy black and red motorbike, large new rock boots hitting the floor. White eyes travelled up the leather trousers, jacket and full rucksack to the pale face, pierced brow and ears, thick eyeliner and lack of eyebrows. The bright red hair got his attention the most. He hadn't seen that colour in forever. No one else had the same colour red as that man.

"N-Neji…who's that? That goth punk kid?" Mitsuki asked. "_He's_ not your friend…is he?"

The redhead hopped off the bike and locked it, pushing his orange tinted goggles up to his hairline, walking up the path and ignoring the couple. Mitsuki tugged on Neji's arm and forced him down the path, passing the short boy.

Neji's head followed him.

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned around, looking at Neji in curiosity.

"What is it?"

The Hyuuga was stunned into silence. What did he want, other than to confirm that it was indeed who he thought it was?

"N-Naruto's inside. Just go in."

Gaara nodded in thanks and continued to the door, knocking lightly and opening it.

Mitsuki looked between the redhead and her boyfriend. "Neji?!"

"Huh?" Neji looked down at the purple haired girl. "What is it?"

Her face became even more worried. "_That's_ your friend?"

Neji couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Yeah…Gaara. We went to school together."

Mitsuki grimaced. "Gosh, he's going to be in my house for the holidays?"

"He's not as bad as he looks," Neji admitted. "Real nice, on the inside…you just have to get to know him first.

The girl brightened up. "You were close?"

"Yeah…"

She looked to the door. "Let's go for our walk…I need to think about this."

Neji nodded, happily walking beside Mitsuki. He was in a world of his own.

'_So that was the special guest, huh, Naruto?_'

--

Gaara shook off his coat and ripped his goggles from his head, putting them on a stand next to a coat rack. He then took off his boots, leaving them by the other shoes. Looking up, he suddenly felt nervous. The hall was plain cream coloured with laminated flooring, pictures and art hanging on the walls. Gaara walked to one particular photo to see a blond and brunet, the brunet with hair that went to his elbow and the blond with long spikes.

"Naruto…" Gaara noted. "And Neji…"

"Neji?!" was the loud exclamation. "Aren't you gone yet?!"

The redhead rolled his eyes and walked into the room he heard the shout from, greeted by two blue sofas and a TV in the corner with a Playstation connected to it. The carpet was a fuzzy grey with a large blue rug across, white and yellow patterns on it. The walls were sky blue, and there was dark blue blinds at the window. Gaara looked to the couple seated on the couch behind the door and smiled softly.

"It's me."

Naruto was up in a flash, his arms tightly wrapped round Gaara's small body. Sasuke was up second and surprised the redhead with a tight, quick hug.

"Welcome back!" Naruto said with wet blue eyes. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You haven't changed a bit," Gaara stated, looking the blond up and down; black jeans and an orange T-shirt. Sasuke was dressed much more sensibly for the weather, while still retaining his sophisticated style. "It's nice to see you both again."

"You two sit down, I'll go get some drinks- I bet you had a long drive. Did you bring your car?"

"Motorbike. I just parked it on the street. You don't have a garden or anything I could put it in, do you?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You say Naruto hasn't changed…"

"Ah, yeah, a small garden out back. I'll get you that drink…is apple juice okay? Or coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice," Gaara said. He looked to Sasuke, who was sitting back on the couch. The taller boy patted the seat and Gaara sat on the other end, relaxing into the comfort it brought. "Gosh, I've been sat on that bike all day…"

"I'll sort out where to sort it, I don't think Kane would like to come back to tire marks in his garden. I still live in the Uchiha compound, so it can stay there if you like?"

"That'd be great."

Sasuke glanced out the window to see the Honda parked outside the gate next to the pavement. "You saw Neji on your way in?"

Gaara blinked. "He told me to come straight in…"

Sasuke smirked. "He looks different, right?"

The redhead nodded, blush rising to his cheeks. "More feminine, I'll give him that."

"He cut his hair a while back because Mitsuki was complaining about it being too long. He didn't cut it that short."

"He suits long hair."

The Uchiha nodded indifferently. "Suppose."

Naruto soon entered the room again, passing Gaara a cup of hot coffee. "It's so nice that you could come for Christmas. How's life? You are your family?"

Gaara smiled slightly. "Sasori and Deidara got engaged last week."

"Oh, wow! That's so cool! I'll have to wish them congratulations later…"

Gaara held the coffee in his hands, meeting Naruto's blue eyes in a piercing gaze. "So, Naruto. Tell me. Was that girl with Neji outside that Mitsuki girl you mentioned?"

Sasuke raised a brow and looked down at Naruto, who was curled up against his side. "You haven't told him about Mitsuki yet?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Well, see, Mitsuki is Neji's girlfriend…"

Gaara took a sip of his coffee. "I see."

"And, uh…you can't really mention anything about Neji's sexuality."

Green eyes narrowed. "If he's dating a girl, doesn't that make him _straight_?"

"Well, he's bi, but that's not the point," Naruto said. "Mitsuki doesn't know about any of Neji's past relationships that were with men…"

"She's homophobic?" Gaara questioned.

"Kind of."

Sasuke scoffed. "Kind of is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

"She's a bitch, and always complains about my gay-ness. She's very close minded. She makes Neji happy though…I guess."

Gaara looked out the window, taking another sip of his coffee. "Close minded, huh?"

He sure must've made a good impression on her when he arrived. A smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sure you and her will get along _great _though! I mean, what's not to like about you?" Naruto asked with a wide grin.

Gaara smirked. "Of course, I'll ignore the part where she looked _petrified _of me when I arrived."

Sasuke burst out with laughter and Naruto cringed. "Oh dear…"

"What games do you have on your play station? I'd kill to do something fun after being on a motorbike for four hours flat."

--

Neji held onto Mitsuki's hands, staring into her stormy grey-blue eyes on the doorstep. She smiled nervously and pulled away one hand, smoothing out her hair. He chuckled and kissed her brow.

"Don't worry, Gaara's fine. He'll seem mean at first, but he's really just a bit defensive. He might've changed though; I haven't talked to him in a while."

Mitsuki nodded. "Just defensive, I got you. Do you think he'll like me?"

"What's not to like?"

The two walked into the hall, kicking off their shoes and hanging their coats up. Neji paused to stare at the new rock boots and leather jacket, letting a small smile grace his face. Mitsuki tugged on his hand and pulled him into the living room.

When there, they saw Naruto and Gaara with Guitar Hero's, battling it out on the playstation. Neji glanced Sasuke, who was still on the couch watching the two with a can of beer in his hands.

"You two took your sweet time," the bluenet noted, being the first to notice.

The two on the game didn't even hear with the sound so loud.

Gaara slammed down the last note and smiled broadly, looking at the screen. Naruto stomped his foot playfully.

"I demand a rematch!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You've been on a loosing streak, you should quit while you still have dignity left."

Gaara turned to Sasuke with his bright smile and saw the two at the door, his face slowly smoothing out into a mask of indifference as he took in the couple. Naruto turned to see what had Gaara's attention and looked between Gaara and the other two.

"Hey," Neji said first.

"Hi…" Gaara muttered, not breaking eye contact once he'd got those white eyes linked with his. "It's been a while."

With a nudge from Mitsuki Neji turned his focus to the girl, looking surprised that she was there. "Oh, right. Mitsuki, this is Gaara. Gaara, Mitsuki."

The redhead leaned across and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Mitsuki smiled sweetly, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Gaara."

"Gaara went to secondary school with Sasuke, Naruto and I," Neji filled. "He comes from Suna. Goes to the University there now."

Mitsuki looked interested. "Oh, what do you study?"

"Acoustics- like sound engineering."

"Ah, sounds fun. I'm a theatre student," she said with a proud smile. "Costume design."

Gaara smiled softly. "Impressive."

Neji glanced to Naruto. "Have you all eaten, had a drink and stuff?"

"Naruto made me coffee, but I haven't eaten since I left Suna."

"I should make something for you then, while you play that game. Anything you feel like having?"

Naruto grinned and threw his hands in the air. "Ramen!"

Mitsuki winced. "You're kidding me, right?"

Gaara chuckled, but didn't look away from his ex. "Ramen sounds great."

Neji smiled. "Ramen, we have so much of that stuff. I'll see what flavours, you have a favourite?"

Gaara smirked. "Surprise me."

--

The kitchen was bright yellows and greens and attached to the equally bright dining room. A vase of sunflowers sat on the windowsill behind Neji. Gaara sat opposite Naruto, Sasuke between them at the head of the table, Mitsuki next to Gaara and Neji next to Naruto. The redhead and brunet would sneak glances at the other, hoping not to be caught.

"So, Gaara," Mitsuki started. "What do you plan to do when you get out of University?"

"I always wanted to design loud speakers," Gaara informed. "Something like that probably. You'll go into theatre costume design?"

"Of course," she smiled that coy smile. "I would love to design costume for film though. I think that would be so cool."

"Kiba said he'd be around tomorrow, so you can meet up with him again. We could go out to the cinema and watch a movie; they have good ones on round this time of year."

"It's been so long since we all did something together," Neji said.

Gaara caught his gaze. "Just like old times, huh?"

Mitsuki cleared her throat, demanding attention. "Have you got anyone special at home? It must be hard to leave them and come here for the Christmas holiday."

Gaara raised an eyebrow muscle, the piercing moving up to show this. "No, not really. Just friends. I see my family often."

"No partner?"

"I'm single, if that's what you're getting at."

Mitsuki giggled. "I hope you don't feel like the fifth wheel while being here. Sasuke's around often, so it'll be two couples and you," Mitsuki looked across the table at Neji with a wide smile, getting a smaller one in return. She took his hand, and he laced their fingers together. "That would be embarrassing."

Naruto glared. "I'm not the kind of person to abandon my best friend for Sasuke. Especially when I haven't seen him in two years."

Gaara glanced at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes playfully. "They fight like cat and dog."

"We should get you set up in Kane's room as soon as possible really," Neji said, turning his attention back to Gaara while Naruto and Mitsuki glared across the table. The Hyuuga smirked. "I hope it's big enough for you."

Gaara tried to fight down the blush that rose from being given that look. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I like simplicity."

"I know you do," Neji said. "Though, your outfit speaks words."

Gaara returned the smirk, picking up his glass. "Well, I wouldn't want to blend in with the crowd. Besides, you haven't seen me in so long," he winked. "Might as well show you what you're in for."

Sasuke shot a glance to Mitsuki, who was still too preoccupied with Naruto to notice the exchange between the two males. This was going to be an interesting holiday to say the least.

--

Kivea: Are you flirting with a taken guy, Gaara?! My, I would've never expected it! Bwaha, I love this story. I don't even know what's going on!

-loves-

-wants reviews please?-

-loves some more-

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview:

"Whoa! Who's this I see before me?"

"Who did you tell I was coming to?"

"No one. It was my little secret."

"Come here, you old midget! You certainly haven't _grown_, have you?"

"Careful, Inuzuka. I'll show you how good my punch has become if you don't shut up."


	3. Flirt

Kiba smirked

NejiGaara

Holidays with the Ex

Chapter Three

--

The redhead woke to the sound of his phone ringing and forcing out his sweet dreams. He got up after trying to mentally stop the thing ringing and snatched the phone off his bedside table. He flipped it open and put it to his ear, waiting.

_"Gaara?" _came the feminine voice on the other end.

He raised a brow. "What?"

_"You got to Konoha okay?" _the female asked. _"I was so worried about you biking there for four hours!" _

He sighed, flopping back on the bed. "Yes, Temari. I'm fine. I was still asleep until you rang me. Is Shikamaru there yet?"

There was a hum of confirmation. _"He got here this morning. It is half eleven, you know?" _

Turning to look at the large modernistic clock on the wall, he saw it was indeed half eleven. Huffing in annoyance, the redhead slowly sat up again, swinging pale legs over the bed and pushing himself into a standing position. "Thanks for waking me up."

_"You're welcome!" _Temari said. _"I was just making sure you were okay. Remember to ring on Christmas day- I'll castrate you if you don't." _

The redhead hung up, throwing the phone over his shoulder onto the bed. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out the black jeans on top, followed by a fitted red shirt. Sighing slightly, he walked to the window and opened the curtains, letting the harsh cold light into the room.

Cringing at the brightness, he walked to the mirror on the wall and glanced himself over. Kiba was coming round today, and he wasn't going to go out looking like shit. Pulling a sleeveless black jacket from his bag, he pulled it on and ruffled his hair a bit, wiping away the remains of the kohl that hadn't come off the day before. Stuffing his feet into a pair of slippers at the door, he walked out into the hall.

Mitsuki walked out the bathroom, seeing a flourish of red in the corner of her eye. Looking over, she saw Gaara walking down the stairs. Curiously, she followed.

She stopped when she saw him encounter Neji, about to call the boy.

"It's not like you to get up so late," Neji noted.

Gaara shrugged and Mitsuki sunk back into the shadows. She wanted to know why she'd never heard of this boy before, seeing as he was so close to her housemates.

"I've changed I guess," Gaara replied. "What about you? What time did you get up?"

"Half nine?" Neji glanced at where the girl was hiding, and she ducked. "I should probably get back to Mitsuki...she was still asleep when I left the room."

"So, what was it. The breasts or the idea of kids?"

Neji sighed and Mitsuki strained her ears, red hot fear beating into her veins. "I like Mitsuki for who she is, okay?"

Gaara scoffed. "You could've at least mentioned the _girl_friend. As you do."

"Hey, don't you get on my back," Neji retorted, his voice raising. Mitsuki had never heard him get irritated so easy. "You never said anything about a boyfriend or a girlfriend in the past two years!"

There was a awkward pause. "I never said I had one."

"Come on Gaara, you must've dated someone. You're single now, yeah, but what about your last boyfriend?"

There was a humorless laugh. "You know who my last boyfriend was, Neji. I've never dated someone since. The only things close to romantic relationships I've had in the past two years were one night stands, flirting with random people and friends, and skin parties."

There was another pause, and Mitsuki felt tempted to break it before she found out anything else. She wasn't there to hear about relationships, she wanted to know about theirs!

"You were the one who stopped talking to me."

Gaara sighed and she heard a door open. "It was for the best. You can't have fun and games when you wait for someone to come online every night."

Mitsuki straightened herself and walked down the stairs just as the door closed. Neji looked up with wide eyes, before relaxing completely at the sight of her. She slowly walked to him and he pulled her face to his, crashing his lips down.

"Morning," Neji greeted.

The purpled haired girl giggled. "Hello there, sexy. Were you just talking to Gaara?"

"Yeah," a sadness fell across the white eyes. "Nothing important really. Were you listening?"

"No, I just saw him go into the kitchen. What was it?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get you food."

The two walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. Gaara looked up from the kitchen counter, cracking an egg in a pan. Naruto was sat at the table with an empty bowl and a glass of milk. The atmosphere was very relaxed.

"Good morning, Mitsuki," Gaara said. The woman in question snapped her attention to him. "Do you want me to cook you anything?"

She smiled sweetly. "No, it's fine really. I'll just have a yogurt."

Gaara smiled quickly and opened the fridge, pulling out a large yogurt. "This, you mean?"

She giggled, nodding and walking over, taking the item. "Thank you, Gaara."

"You're welcome."

Turning to her boyfriend, Mitsuki's smile faded slightly at the look of pure confusion on Neji's face. "What's wrong, babe?"

She missed the tensing of Gaara's shoulders. Naruto didn't.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry. Do you want to go upstairs? I need to work on this assignment, you could keep me company," Neji suggested. Mitsuki smiled brightly and grabbed a spoon, following the Hyuuga male.

Naruto turned to Gaara. "I saw that."

"Saw what?" Gaara asked, raising a brow. "Me giving 'the bitch' food? Yeah, I don't have a reason to hate her yet."

"You practically flinched when she called Neji 'babe'. You're being overly nice to her, and don't deny it. You're not the kind of person who'll be nice to someone so they don't hate you."

"Especially not someone you don't like," Gaara helped.

"Exactly!" Naruto huffed. "You're being weird."

Gaara put the omelet on the stove. "What's wrong with wanting to be nice to Neji's girlfriend?"

"You were horrible to Sasuke."

"That's Sasuke," Gaara pointed out. "Besides, I don't want anyone getting upset about anything."

Naruto scowled. "You still like him, don't you?"

Gaara ignored the blond.

Sighing, Naruto stood and put his plate in the sink. "Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything. I'm just not admitting anything. There's nothing to admit."

Naruto got in the redhead's face, looking him in the eyes. "I'll figure it out, Gaara. And when I do, something's going to happen."

"You're asking for trouble," Gaara warned, not breaking eye contact with blue eyes.

"There's nothing to be worried about if there's no secret," he gabbed a finger into Gaara's heart. "So there shouldn't be trouble."

Finally looking down, Gaara turned off the heat and put his food on a plate, grabbing a fork and sitting at the table. "You mind making me coffee, Naruto? Yours is always the best."

--

The brunet held down the door bell, making everyone look up as a loud ringing sound filled the house. It stopped. And started again. Mitsuki, who was coming down the stairs, made it to the door first, wrenching it open and raising a brow at the man at the door, a puppy in his hands.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey there," Kiba greeted, dumping the dog on Mitsuki. "Mind holding him a moment? Cheers."

Moving past the girl, Kiba kicked off his trainers and tugged off his coat, turning to Mitsuki. "He has a broken leg. I don't want to upset it." he left his coat on the table before taking the puppy back.

Mitsuki blinked, bewildered. "You have a very cute puppy."

"Thanks, you have very nice hair."

She watched as the intruder walked further into her house, her hand unconsciously moving to pat her hair down.

He marched into the living room, seeing a redhead sat on his favourite couch. Dumping the dog next to the redhead who was standing up, he grinned broadly.

"Gaara!" he greeted. "Whoa! Who's this I see before me?"

"Who did you tell I was coming to?" Gaara asked, looking over to Naruto.

"No one. It was my little secret."

"Come here, you old midget! You certainly haven't _grown_, have you?"

"Careful, Inuzuka. I'll show you how good my punch has become if you don't shut up."

Kiba glanced at Sasuke and Naruto on the couch. "So, no one knew?"

Naruto grinned. "Just me and Sasuke."

"Wow, that must've been awkward, what with Neji being-"

He blinked as he was pulled into a hug.

"Neji's girlfriend's behind you," Gaara explained in a hushed tone before letting Kiba go. "You look different."

Kiba smirked. "You don't. Still got the same messy red hair. What's this though?" he flicked the eyebrow piercing. "A new one? Still got your tongue pierced?"

Gaara stuck out his tongue, flashing a shiny gold ball.

Kiba's hair was longer, like Naruto's. There was a slight side parting forming in his hair from it being so long. A spiked dog collar was wrapped round his neck and three were decorating his wrists. He held Gaara at arms length and smiled gently. Gaara couldn't help but smile back, trying to resist.

"It's so nice to see you again," Kiba spoke.

Gaara gave into the smile. "Likewise."

Naruto flopped down on Kiba's back, catching the man off guard and causing him to fall into Gaara. Naruto wrapped a pair of arms around the two and grinned widely. "Aw, group hug!"

"You're such a looser, Naruto," Kiba joked with his trademark smirk. Gaara cringed at being squashed against another person, struggling a little.

"We should do something!" Naruto announced.

Sasuke spoke up next. "Didn't we suggest a movie yesterday?"

Kiba sniggered. "How about Mama Mia? I can leave Kenji here, if that's cool with you guys."

"I am not going to see that movie," Gaara stated, arms folded against his chest.

"I think you are," Naruto said, looking up with practiced puppy dog eyes. "For me?"

"Over my dead body."

Kiba smirked and chuckled manically. "Oh, that can be arranged..."

Gaara twitched nervously, looking up at the brunet. "You wouldn't dare."

"Where's Neji?" Kiba asked Naruto, rolling up his sleeve. "I'm going to need help dragging the dead body into the car."

Gaara felt a pang of longing in his chest at the mention of the car. "Our car?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "The very one."

"You can drive," Kiba offered, pulling the keys from his pocket. "All you have to do is watch Mama Mia."

Gaara looked at the keys, hand clenching into a fist. "No."

"Neji?!" Kiba called, turning around to see the Hyuuga male walking into the room. "I need help getting Gaara into the car."

Neji smiled. "Shall I get the arms or the legs."

"Oh no!" Gaara backed off from the two. "I am not going to see that movie!"

Kiba backed the redhead into the wall before lunging, wrapping his arms round the other in a bear hug. Neji was by his side in a second, scooping the small male into a bridal carry.

"Put me down!" Gaara insisted, struggling against his ex. "Right now!"

"I'll think about it," Neji replied smoothly. Mitsuki sat on the couch, staring at the scene in horror. Only Sasuke noticed, as he stood, glancing down at her. Kiba had grabbed hold of Gaara's legs to stop him kicking, and Naruto was opening the doors, picking up Gaara's shoes and taking the keys to open the car door.

"Lock up, Sasuke!" Neji called back before heading to the old car.

The bluenet looked down at Mitsuki. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Neji..." she thought back to the conversation the day before. "He and Gaara...?"

Sasuke looked out the window to see Neji getting in the car beside the redhead, Naruto on the other side to the boy was trapped in the middle. Kiba was looking at the house, waiting for him.

"Who knows what's going on really," Sasuke said with a sigh. "I never bothered to keep track of it."

Mitsuki stood with a firm look on her face. "I'm coming."

Sasuke snapped his head to her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I'm not letting that male-harpy steal my Neji from me," she stated. "I'm coming to the cinema with you."

"His sexuality doesn't bother you?" Sasuke asked in an uncaring tone.

"No, because I know my Neji isn't like that," she snapped. "Now, if you don't mind."

Stalking out the room, Sasuke looked back at the car before following the crowd.

When he arrived at the car, taking his time, Mitsuki was outside arguing with Naruto. Sasuke raised a brow at the two glares he received.

"You said she could come?!" Naruto fumed.

"I am coming, and you can't do anything about it!"

Sasuke looked into the car, unwinding the window. "I brought your bike round, Gaara. You mind if someone goes on that?"

Gaara unbuckled himself. "I'll go on it- yes, I'll follow the car," he said to Neji. "I don't have much of a choice."

"I'll come with you, to make sure," the Hyuuga replied.

Sasuke raised both eyebrows with interest. "You're not going to join your girlfriend in the car?"

Kiba barked with laughter. "Someone needs to keep an eye on the midget!"

Gaara glared at the front of the car and exited, walking round to Sasuke's side. "Where is it?"

Sasuke pointed further up the street. "I knew Kiba was coming, so I parked it outside Mr. Barker's house. No one's going to steal anything from his street."

Gaara nodded and took the keys from Sasuke, walking up to his bike. Neji followed.

Mitsuki looked like she was about to protest before Sasuke opened the passenger's side door. "Please, lady's first."

She looked at him desperately, whispering so only he could here. Naruto got back into the car, slamming the door. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right?" she must be desperate if she was asking him. "I love Neji, Sasuke. I don't want to loose him."

Sasuke looked like he was considering it, choosing his words carefully. "I'm not going to take sides," he said. "I won't help either you or Gaara, and I only want Neji to be happy so I want him to choose whoever he thinks is best, but..." her crestfallen look brightened mildly. "I'm not going to stand by and let someone steal another sister's man off her."

Mitsuki nodded, a toothy smile cracking onto her face. "Thank you, Sasuke. I'll lay off Naruto- both you and Naruto."

Sasuke shut the door for the female and looked to Neji and Gaara, the long haired male wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist, the redhead revving his bike to hint that Sasuke should move quicker. Naruto's happiness was worth the world to him. And Mitsuki was already with Neji. And Gaara did live in Suna.

He entered the car and caught Mitsuki's eyes, nodding his head. Her smile widened.

Kiba missed the exchange. He didn't miss the proud smirk on her face though, frowning at her and pushing down on the peddle.

--

"You've become a really good driver, Gaara," Neji complemented as the redhead came back from parking his bike. The car still hadn't caught up, and they were in the basement together.

The redhead shrugged. "I drive it around a lot in Suna. I do odd jobs sometimes for extra money."

Neji shifted his weight uncomfortably. "That gang stuff again?"

Gaara paused, giving him a look. "There are more transporting jobs than what a gang can give you," he replied.

Neji nodded, satisfied with that answer. Gaara looked away.

"I wonder how far behind they were..." Neji mused.

The redhead slumped against the wall, patting the spot next to him. "Sit with me, Neji."

The other obliged.

"It's nice," Gaara started. "Seeing you all again."

"Thanks for being nice to Mitsuki...she was really worried about you not liking her."

"I never imagined you with a girl, I have to say," Gaara said carefully, capturing Neji's attention. He locked lilac-white with his sea-green eyes.

"I never imagined you with anyone."

"I was with you," Gaara responded.

Neji smiled lethargically, resting his head against the wall. "I was lucky."

"You still feel lucky, Neji?" Gaara asked, leaning further towards the brunet.

Neji felt his voice and breath get lodged in his face. "I..." he gulped. "I feel lucky everyday."

"You feel extra lucky today?" Gaara asked his eyes moving down to Neji's lips. Neji didn't stop looking into Gaara's eyes. "Cause I'm feeling generous."

"I missed your kisses," Neji admitted. "A lot."

"I missed you," Gaara replied smoothly. Neji noticed that the gap between them had become smaller. "A lot."

Neji's eyes rolled and his lids fluttered shut as he felt soft lips press against his own hungry ones, Gaara's eyes shut from the start. He moved his lips against the redhead's, shifting his body towards the other being for better access. He moaned softly and ran his tongue along Gaara's top lip.

There was the sound of a car.

The two flew apart, Neji scrambling into a standing position, horror and realization flooding through his brain. He couldn't bring himself to look at Gaara as a car turned the corner.

He felt someone come up behind him, breath against his ear.

"Calm down," he teased. "You look like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar..."

Neji finally turned to look at Gaara, who had a confident look on his face. Neji wanted to wiped that smirk off his face.

"For someone who hasn't been in 'many romantic relationships', you sure do know what you're doing," Neji spat.

"For someone who used to dominate me so easily, you sure do blush a lot."

The sound of a feminine voice rang to Neji's ears, and he looked over to see Mitsuki running over with a big grin. He forced himself to calm down and took her chin between his fingers, lifting her lips up to his and pressing them together in a soft kiss.

When he let her go, she looked up at him with loving eyes. "I take it you missed me?"

Neji smirked. "Something like that."

Mitsuki giggled, looking back over to where the others where, wrapping her arms around Neji. The Hyuuga looked at Gaara, who was giving him an equally hard look. When Naruto came bounding over however, the redhead tore his eyes away, confident air breaking somewhat.

"Did you have a nice motorbike ride?" Sasuke asked Neji. The boy nodded silently and wrapped one arm tighter around his girlfriend. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly and he gave Neji a questioning look. Neji shook his head.

"Let's go buy movie tickets!" Kiba said, wrapping an arm around Gaara's shoulder, and one around Naruto's shoulder. "To see Mama _Mia_!"

Gaara groaned and Naruto whooped.

When in the movie theatre, Mitsuki went to the bathroom and Sasuke got Neji alone, giving the Hyuuga his best demanding child look.

"What happened?" he asked. "Something was bothering you about that bike ride."

Neji didn't look at him, and was looking at Gaara, Naruto and Kiba instead. "Gaara kissed me."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Wh-what?"

"I don't know," Neji turned to his best friend. "Maybe I was imagining things; I don't forget a kiss like his."

Sasuke looked over to the redhead, who was laughing at something Naruto said, looking at Sasuke a moment before turning back to his conversation.

"That was fast…" Sasuke muttered.

"You expected it?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke cringed. "Not a kiss, no, but I didn't expect nothing. Just leave it be, maybe it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Yeah…we haven't talked to each other much since then, its weird being together as a group again."

"Now all we need is Shino," Naruto said, grinning at Kiba who glared lightly. "Then it'd be like a triple-gay-date."

Kiba rolled his eyes and Gaara spoke. "In case you hadn't noticed, Neji's here with a girl. It makes him reasonably un-gay."

"Which means I can't tease you about it!" Kiba huffed. "Are you still an emotional retard? Do you still blush at the thought of sex?"

Gaara chuckled. "You don't know how many of my university mates would think you mixed me up with someone else for the second question."

Naruto gasped in mock-horror and Kiba burst out laughing. "Gaara, what do you mean? Are you hinting at what I think you are?" Naruto asked.

"That I get around?"

Kiba laughed harder.

Naruto clung to his best friend's arm. "My poor, poor best friend! You've become a slut! I must fix this right away!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Gaara said. Kiba clapped him on the back.

"From your lack of response from the first question I asked, I guess you're still emotionally retarded?" Kiba teased. Gaara didn't look pleased.

"I bet I've tapped more people than you have in the past two years, Inuzuka."

Naruto pouted. "I can't believe my two best friends are talking about tapping people…"

Gaara smirked. "Do you remember the beginning of your and Sasuke's relationship, or is it blanked from your memory?" Kiba sniggered.

"At least I'm dedicated to one person!" Naruto retorted.

The three looked up as Sasuke and Neji came back over, Mitsuki in toe.

"Are we ready to watch a movie?" Mitsuki asked with a bright smile. Neji wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded, walking to the theatre first. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and dragged him along, while Gaara and Kiba bought some popcorn to share before joining.

Gaara wound up next to Naruto and Kiba, Sasuke sat between Naruto and Neji, Mitsuki on the other end.

--

"You know," Naruto said, giggling in his seat. "You don't sing that bad, Gaara."

Kiba gave his barking laughter. "He's right- oh! Look!" the boy pointed at the screen, credits rolling. "Spandex!"

Naruto burst out with laughter. "I want those boots!"

Gaara chuckled softly, watching the final song. He glanced over to see Neji looking at him and smirked. Neji flustered and looked away.

Why was he even doing this?

--

Gaara yawned as he put his tooth brush back, going to open the door. He was greeted by a beautiful brunet on the other side, long dark hair out of a tie. The redhead smiled softly, and the brunet had a bright look on his face.

"Hey, off to bed?" Neji asked.

Gaara looked down at his baggy green night trousers and gold dressing gown. "Yeah…it's so cold here compared to Suna, it's weird."

Neji chuckled. "Suna doesn't get winter, does it?"

"Just Summer heat and Spring showers," Gaara stated proudly.

The brunet paused for a moment. "About…that kiss-"

"Don't worry about it," Gaara replied. "Seeing you and being back in Konoha, it reminds me of secondary school again."

Neji nodded, even thought it didn't answer anything. "Yeah, same. Seeing you, I mean."

"And I guess when I flirt these days it's a bit more intense than what you're probably used to," Gaara said, an amused look on his face.

"You've changed," Neji noted.

"For better or worse?" Gaara asked, amused look fading slightly.

Neji leant down and bit on Gaara's bottom lip, tracing his pale fingers along the side of Gaara's waist. "For the better, most definitely."

Before the redhead knew it, he was outside the bathroom staring at a shut door.

--

Kivea: I know, a lot happens in this chapter, and it's very fast, but the speed will be explained. Bare with me, please.

I liked the response I got from the last chapter, lol, and so promised unnamed people I'd update XP I hope you liked this chapter. Even though it sort of throws you in.

Ja ne

Kivea


	4. Regret

Naruto wanted to run from the room as soon as he entered it that morning

Holidays with the Ex

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not myself.

--

Naruto wanted to run from the room as soon as he entered it that morning. The kitchen seemed to be the official 'holiday hangout place' for mornings, and Gaara seemed to happily situate himself next to the stove while everyone else was dotted about the room. Mitsuki was sat at the table, glaring down into her mug, while Gaara was cooking something undoubtedly delicious. Naruto sat opposite his enemy, who sprang to her feet and marched out the room with a storm. Naruto blinked dumbly and looked down as a plate of bacon and eggs was set in front of him.

"Uh...thanks."

"Don't worry about Mitsuki," Gaara said with a flat voice. "She's just being a woman."

Naruto raised a brow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear," Gaara replied, mumbling the next sentence. "Nothing she knows of anyway."

The blond gave his best kicked-puppy look. "After all this time of considering you my best friend, you won't even tell me one little thing about my enemy? Who are you working for, Gaara?!"

The redhead smirked at the childishness. "Fine, I'll tell you. I kissed her boyfriend."

Naruto gasped over-dramatically. "You-"

"Shush," Gaara said, sitting himself at the table and pressing a finger to his lips. The two huddled over together. "Don't talk about it too loud. She doesn't know...I don't think."

"Unless Neji told her..." Naruto muttered with a bitter voice. "Sleeping with the enemy and everything."

"He seemed to feel real guilty about it afterwards," Gaara said, sighing through his nose. "I don't know. Maybe I should stop deluding myself."

Naruto looked at the broken face of the redhead. "Gaara," he started. "Don't worry, okay? I have a good- no, an _excellent_ feeling about this holiday, and no purple-haired female is going to ruin it!"

Gaara nodded.

"So...tell me, who initiated the kiss?"

Gaara flushed brightly. "I guess I didn't realise being around you guys would bring back old emotions."

Naruto grinned. "You cheeky sod! Going around kissing random boys..." his smile became more serious. "So, you like him?"

Gaara nodded.

"How much?"

Sighing, the redhead shrugged, slumping back in his seat. "I try not to think about it."

"You should," Naruto instructed. "I think it was a bad idea for you two to break up."

"It made things easier."

--

"I'd choose Gaara over Mitsuki any day,"

Neji sighed, looking up at Sasuke with his large white eyes. "Sasuke, I don't care. You know the reason that me and Gaara broke up."

"Please, refresh my memory," the shorter haired man replied sarcastically.

The Hyuuga sighed in annoyance as Sasuke sat next to him on the roof, looking out into the garden. Thanks to Neji's inheritance, he'd managed to bag the four friends a pretty damn nice place to stay, with a window in the attic that allowed the students to clamber onto the roof. Even if they weren't meant to. Sasuke caught his best friend up there one day, and from then on it became their little spot. Where they occasionally smoked cigarettes behind their partner's backs and had bottles of beer. Or just sat happily and chatted.

"Pass me a cigarette."

"So long as you agree to tell me."

Neji glared and held his hand out. Sasuke grinned a grin that looked like it belonged on Naruto's face and pulled out his packed of mini-smokes, lighting it and passing it to Neji.

"We agreed that it would be best to not try the 'long distance relationship' thing while we were at University. We wanted to go to different places, and do different things. It just didn't make sense to stay together.

"You and Naruto," Neji continued. "You live in the same city. It's easier for you. It's a very long drive from Suna to Konoha; they're far away from each other. It wasn't practical."

"You two always did go for practicalities."

"Unlike you," Neji joked.

Sasuke smirked and stole the cigarette, taking a puff. "I'm a practical person. I just know when to let my emotions overtake my logic."

Neji sat there as Sasuke stood and climbed back down through the attic window, not even looking at his friend.

The next few moments of Sasuke's life went by in a blur. He saw his lover walking up the stairs as he walked down, and suddenly had a tanned hand gripping onto his arm, cutting off his circulation and swiftly escorting him into said lover's room. He was grinning with excitement.

"I have something so uber cool to tell you!" squeaked Naruto. "Neji and Gaara-"

"I know."

Naruto giggled. "How cool is this?! I mean, I had a feeling _something _good was going to come out of this trip, but-"

"Naruto, calm down."

The blond ignored the man, who took him to the bed and sat him down. "They _kissed_!"

"Look at me, Naruto," Sasuke instructed, eyes hard and face trained. "Please."

"Soon, they'll be back together, and that bitch will be out of our house and-"

"Naruto!"

Blue eyes locked onto dark ones in shock, wide and surprised. The overflowing energy from the blond slowly started to dissipate, leaving him calm.

"I don't know if you didn't notice, but not only do both Neji and Gaara still think that them breaking up was for the better, but Neji actually does like Mitsuki. And personally, I don't think it's fair on her half if we go around matchmaking her boyfriend."

Naruto pouted, but reluctantly nodded all the same. "Stupid people…"

"Now, I'm not saying I agree that their breaking up was for the better, and I'm not saying that I want Mitsuki to stay here, but we have to see it from their view as well."

Naruto paused. "Does that mean that you're willing to help me get them together?"

Sasuke smirked. "It means I'm willing to help cause havoc."

A wide grin stretched onto Naruto's face. "Oh yeah!"

"I'm not disregarding Mitsuki though."

Naruto was too happy to notice.

--

Neji smiled as he looked at the arrangement he'd set out for that evening. There were candles lit up around the room, and the lights were off, a dim table light turned on. The room smelt of flowers, and the TV and DVD player were set up for a nice, relaxing night of romance and kisses and chocolate. Flopping on the couch, he waited silently for Mitsuki to get back. He'd talked Naruto and Sasuke into going out on a date, and Sasuke said he'd pass the message onto Gaara.

"Impressive," a deep voice said from the door. "Been a while since I saw anything romantic that wasn't in a movie."

Neji bolted up. "Gaara, I thought you were going out?"

The redhead smirked. "That eager to get rid of me, Hyuuga?"

Neji matched the look with his own sly smirk. "I wouldn't say that…"

The face returned to impassive. "I'm waiting for Kiba, he said he'd be here in a few minutes."

There was a heavy silence.

"You can't tell me you've set up this much and got no music," Gaara teased.

Neji raised a brow. "We're watching a movie."

"What movie?"

"The Grudge."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "So suits the atmosphere."

"I picked up my love of horror movies from you, you know?"

"I know," an innocent smile. "I can't be blamed for all of it though."

"True…"

Another heavy silence.

Gaara looked out the window, seeing Kiba's car roll up outside. He sucked in a breath and turned to Neji, who was staring blankly at his lap.

"Kiba's here, so I'll be off. Talk to you later," he said quickly, opening the door more so he could walk into the hall.

"Wait, Gaara…"

The redhead looked at Neji, curiously.

A sweat started to build on the usually confident man's upper lip. "Do you…ever regret? That we broke up?"

Gaara's features hardened defensively before softening. He let a rare sad smile drift across his face as the doorbell rang. "Yes."

Neji returned the look.

It wasn't long before his girlfriend was in his arms, and they were watching movies and eating popcorn, acting like the usual happy couple they were.

Neji was still thinking about him.

--

Kivea: -killself- I've been so uncreative and depressed recently. Sorry it's taken so long.

R+R

Ja ne ~

Kivea


	5. Gayrave

NejiGaara

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

When Sasuke got downstairs that morning, his yukata tied loosely round his waist and spiky hair a bit too messy, he was greeted by the sight of Gaara eating waffles covered in syrup, green eyes looking innocent and no trace of deceit in his face. There was a large pile of freshly made waffles in the middle of the table. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Get a plate," Gaara suggested before going back to devouring his meal.

The Uchiha walked with the same air of pride he had from when he was a small child and slowly sat at the table, plate in front of him. Gaara paid him no attention.

"How's your trip so far been?" Sasuke asked as he stared to cut up his plain meal.

Gaara shrugged. "Entertaining."

"I bet."

The redhead gave him a suspicious look, pausing for a fragment of a second. "Isn't everything entertaining when you're around Naruto?"

Sasuke smirked. "Both he and Neji are a right pair."

"I can imagine."

The Uchiha rested his chin on the back of his hand, elbow on the table. "Though, I bet you don't really need to imagine. Do you?"

The door suddenly swung open and out ran a blond male, dressed in winter clothing, wrapping a scarf round his neck. He grabbed a waffle and bit into it, picking up Gaara's half finished glass of juice and downing it.

"I'm going to see Hinata, thanks for the food, I'll see you both later. Have a nice day," he said before running out the room. Gaara watched in amusement while Sasuke started on his food.

Silence feel on the room like a ton of bricks at the sound of the front door slamming.

The pair ate in complete silence, the scraping of their utensils on the plates the only thing that you could hear. Sasuke would  
occasionally shoot Gaara a calculating look, which Gaara wouldn't respond to. The room was slightly too hot for winter weather and the redhead felt a sweat build up on his palms.

"Sasuke, are you in here?" came a soft voice from the hallway. The boy in question looked up at the door opened, a brunet walking through with his long hair tied into a loose ponytail at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come Christmas shopping with me at some point."

Sasuke smirked. "Can't think of anything to get Naruto?"

Neji sighed and sat next to Gaara, who was now watching the  
conversation. "He's so troublesome to buy for sometimes."

Gaara pushed his plate towards Neji, who started to pile on food.

Sasuke watched their silent communication. The way Gaara unconsciously leant towards Neji, or the way Neji was positioned so that he faced Gaara slightly more than he might've if it was someone else. Or the way the seemed to find any reason to even glance in the other's general direction.

"Why don't you go with Gaara? I've done all my shopping," Sasuke suggested. "It'll give him a good chance to get out the house and do something other than play Guitar Hero with Kiba and Naruto."

Neji froze a moment, before turning to the redhead. "You done your shopping?"

Gaara shook his head. "Almost. I was hoping to get a few things while I was here."

"Awesome," the brunet turned to his best friend with a meaningful look. "Glad to know one of us has done all their shopping."

Sasuke smiled. "Indeed."

Gaara finally stood, breaking the silence that was starting to fall. "I'm going to go get changed. Later."

Sasuke and Neji locked eyes as soon as the kitchen door shut.

"What do you think you're doing, Uchiha?"

"What do you mean, Neji?"

Pale eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean."

Dark ones sparkled. "I have to say, I don't."

Neji glanced at the door and leaned across the table. "I know for a fact you haven't finished shopping yet, you don't have anything for Gaara!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why don't I give him your present, and you buy him something nice while your out shopping?"

"You make it sound like a date."

"Don't deny yourself what you want, Neji," Sasuke said.

The Hyuuga's glare intensified and he watched Sasuke leave the room, letting him think on his own.

--

Neji walked up the stairs slowly and look at the bathroom door, knocking three times. The shower stopped and there was a long pause before the lock was heard.

It opened.

Gaara stared up into Neji's eyes curiously. "Hey."

"Hi."

There was an awkward pause where Gaara opened the door and Neji walked in. Gaara shut the door behind him and walked into the middle of the room where Neji was, staring at his back.

"What's wrong?"

Neji sighed, turning to face Gaara. "We need to talk about this."

The redhead feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you mean."

Neji fumed. "It's like talking to Sasuke…we need to talk about the pathetic excuse that's our 'post breakup'."

"That's over now, Neji. We've spent two years-"

"It's not over and you know it."

Gaara ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I've gone through this before with someone, and it'll eventually pass."

Neji grabbed the hand that was falling to his side and pulled the smaller male closer to him. Gaara resisted. Neji crushed his lips against Gaara's.

Gaara pressed a finger to Neji's lips. "Don't."

"I need to say it," the taller of the two said, holding Gaara's hand tighter, pressing a kiss to the redhead's knuckles. He blushed. "Please."

"You have Mitsuki, may I remind you," Gaara scolded. "Just because I slipped up doesn't mean you should."

"You've always had more self-control than me," Neji pointed out, a hand cupping Gaara's neck as he leant down.

The redhead swallowed a lump in his throat. "Anyone could come in, you know."

Neji smirked, looking into the green eyes framed by a red face. "That, my dear friend," he started. "Just makes it more exciting."

Gaara's eyes fluttered shut as soon as those pale pink lips started to move against his, turning to mush at the longed for feeling of having the Hyuuga against him again, a pale hand on his neck and the other still holding his hand. He disregarded the fact he was wrapped in but a towel, taking his hand out of Neji's so he could wrap them both in the long dark locks, Neji's free hand drifting to hold his hips.

"Neji?!" came a slightly angry voice. "Where are you?!"

The two reluctantly pulled apart and stared at the door. It rattled with knocking.

"Are you in there, Neji?!"

"Hold on!" Neji called. Gaara ripped himself from Neji's hold and dove into the shower, hiding behind the curtain. Neji jumped as the door opened a second later, just as he went to open it.

Mitsuki stood there, not looking impressed. "Neji, I've been looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"Sorry sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She glared slightly as he blocked the entrance. She looked over his shoulder. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, what would make you think that?"

She tried to push past him with little success.

"Come on," Neji said, turning her around so that she was facing the doorway and inside the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"It's our turn to go shopping…" she explained. "You said you'd meet me at the shops on my way back from Nao's house, but never showed up," she fumed. "You've been acting real weird recently."

She caught the nervous glace he gave the shower curtain and spun her head round to see what he was looking at. There was nothing there.

"Mitsuki," he said seriously. She looked at him and paused at the sight of those milky eyes boring into her own, trapped in their honesty. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. And I'm sorry that I forgot…you know I don't do it often. I was caught up in an assignment."

She fell for it without a question. "Its fine, I'm sorry I got so angry and suspicious. I should have more trust in you."

Neji smiled softly, causing her to melt. "I don't care."

He caught the feminine lips in his and looked up at the shower curtain as a certain somebody looked around to him, stepping out the tub and creeping out the door. Neji turned Mitsuki around with his motion and started to head to the shower, pulling back at her surprise.

"Have a shower," Neji said. "It'll calm you down."

She nodded and watched him walk out the room. Blindingly trusting.

He looked around as soon as the door had clicked shut to see the redhead leaning against the door to his room with a smirk painted on his face and that dark green towel hanging on his waist.

"You're dangerous," Neji said quietly, walking over to the redhead.

Gaara looked up through half lidded eyes, hand wandering to the door handle. "Red does mean danger."

Neji growled lowly as he met the door, the redhead slipping behind it quickly. Turning, the Hyuuga started to walk back to the bathroom, feeling a small pang of guilt as he knocked on the door and entered to shower with his girlfriend.

Who was he playing?

--

Gaara smirked at the brunet next to him, who tossed his head to the side to get his messy hair out his face.

"I believe I won. Again."

They each had a guitar that plugged up to the playstation, and so far Kiba had lost four rounds in a row. He was doing fine until the goddamn man next to him had decided he was too hot and taken his jacket off. That kid had changed in the two years they hadn't seen each other. For the better.

"I believe you're an asshole. Still."

Gaara snorted, going through the options to find a new song. "Whatever, Inuzuka. You're just jealous that I managed to distract you enough to win."

The boy flustered. "Bastard! Put your jacket back on!"

"No way, I'm beating your ass bad."

Naruto took the opportunity to enter the room at this point, raising an eyebrow as Kiba discarded his shirt. The blond knew that the dog-boy took pride in his physical attributes. Everyone knew. And a fair few loved that fact. He then looked at Gaara, who he had seen without a shirt three times since he got here.

The blond grinned and sat on the couch.

Kiba looked at the boy and smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

"Most definitely," Naruto replied, stretching and making himself comfortable. Gaara's lips twitched into a smile and Kiba barked with laughter. "Don't mind me."

After a while of more plays, Kiba now at more of an advantage and both players slowly getting worse and worse, Sasuke entered the room to find Naruto, phone in hand. He took one glance at the scene and sighed.

"Naruto, Iruka's on the phone."

"Yeah, pass it," the blond said, looking to his boyfriend and patting the seat next to him.

The Uchiha joined the party.

When it finally came round to the final couple in the house to retreat to the living room, Mitsuki almost went running. There were two gay men playing Guitar Hero shirtless and giving each other looks she'd rather not think about, and two equally gay men- if not gayer, sat on the couch watching.

"Neji!" Naruto called happily. "Come watch the show!"

"Yeah, we're having a gay-rave afterwards so buckle up!" Kiba joked. Gaara snorted at that and lifted the guitar making the screen turn blue.

Mitsuki scoffed. "I'm not joining _anything _so sinful."

Kiba sniggered, turning as the song finished with a grin. "Yet you'll screw your boyfriend? Man, straight people are weird."

Gaara tried not to laugh. "I beat your ass _again_, Inuzuka."

"Damnit! Another round!"

Neji slipped past Mitsuki and sat down. She stared like a goldfish.

"N-Neji!" she exclaimed in horror. "Why are you joining in?!"

He smiled softly. "For kicks."

"That's the spirit!" Kiba said. "Watch me thrash the redhead one more time."

"I believe I'm in the lead," Gaara noted.

"Not for long…"

Kivea: OMG I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT D: I hope this was okaai.. ja ne ~ Kivea 


	6. Cake

NejiGaara

Disclaimer: I do not own lol.

--

For once when Neji entered the kitchen that day, it was empty. The morning was cold and he'd left the warmth of his bed and girlfriend, sitting on the wooden dining room chairs and wondering what he was thinking. It was still very early, and he was wrapped up in his dressing gown and slippers. The small kitchen attached was unusually messy and Neji wrapped his arms around himself.

"Hey there."

Neji opened his eyes, glancing at the redhead who was shuffling into the kitchen area, opening the fridge and ducking down.

"How're you?"

The Hyuuga rested his elbows on the table, dropping his chin against his shoulder. "I'm fine...you?"

"Tired," Gaara stood back up and stared at his companion for a long moment before going back to his daily routine. "Will the shops be open today?"

"Why?" Neji frowned. "Is it Sunday already?"

Gaara smirked. "Yes, it is."

Neji sighed in annoyance. "I guess they won't be open then..."

He gave the redhead a curious look as he strode over to the long haired male. Neji was about to protest when his darker hands gripped the table and his head swooped down to meet Neji's, but the Hyuuga's lips were caught.

Gaara stared down into white eyes thoughtfully, licking his lips. "Do you know how to cook yet?"

"Barely."

A smirk. "I guess I could teach you that then."

And he stood back up, striding back over to the stove and continuing to make pancakes. Neji stood in shock, staring at the redhead.

"Gaara I can't-"

"Morning!"

Neji snapped his head to see his girlfriend walk into the room with a bright grin on her face.

"I'm making pancakes. Do you want some, Mitsuki?"

She smiled sweetly. "That would be nice. Thank you..."

Gaara shrugged and continued to make pancakes.

Mitsuki sat beside Neji so his back was to Gaara and held his hands. He turned his attention to her instead of the redhead male. She sighed through her nose, trying to find what she wanted to say.

"Neji..." she started. He frowned. "We haven't been spending much time together recently, and I know that it's partly my fault, but I really think we should do something about it. Maybe we can hangout today?" she smiled again. "I know Hotaru and her boyfriend are going to the park. Maybe we could go with them?"

The redhead turned and looked Neji in the eyes with a raised brow.

"Yeah, we should," the Hyuuga replied. "This afternoon when it's a bit warmer."

"Or in the evening for a nice stroll with the sunset?" she suggested.

Neji forced a smile. "Yeah."

"What are you doing this evening, Gaara?" Mitsuki asked with a slightly smug smile. "I hope I didn't disrupt any plans!"

He shook his head. "No, not unless Neji had planned to come to the bar with Kiba and me."

Mitsuki's smile fell slightly. "Ah. That's good. Which bar are you going to?"

"Fairies," Gaara said. "I think that's what it's called."

A look of horror struck the girl's face. "The gay bar?"

"Yeah, that one."

"You and Kiba aren't," she cleared her throat. "Together are you?"

Gaara scrunched his face up in thought. "No…just random dates for fun."

There was a spark of jealousy in Neji's veins. "Then the park in the evening is perfect," he stated, not letting his eyes leave his girlfriend's face as she smiled at him, pecking him on the lips.

"I'll go ask Hotaru if she minds. I'm sure she won't though!"

Neji watched her leave the room.

"I didn't know Kiba had broken up with Shino," Neji said immediately. "Though you two always had a bad habit of flirting."

Gaara scoffed, turning round so the other wouldn't see his grin at the anger in the tone of the other's voice. "Are you suggesting I was unfaithful to you?"

"No!"

"Then what?" Gaara asked. He always knew that since he accidentally told Neji he liked Kiba when he didn't; the taller male always watched the two closely. A few of their fights during their last two years of secondary school had been about the nature of Kiba and Gaara's relationship. "I don't see how my relationship with Kiba affects you anymore."

"It affects Shino!"

"They broke up about a month ago," Gaara said. "But didn't say anything at first. Kiba told me the other day."

Neji paused. "What happened?"

"They just fell out of love I guess," he shrugged, giving Neji a meaningful look. "Only a few teenage romances last forever."

Neji sniffed and waiting a long moment, staring at Gaara. "Pancakes are burning."

"Oh shit!"

--

Neji waved Sasuke and Naruto out the door, wrapped up in their outdoor gear as they left the house with matching smiles on their faces. He continued down the hall and entered the kitchen to see Gaara with his head out the window, smoke drifting up into the air and Kiba next to him. He watched for a few moments as the couple shared a cigarette before clearing his throat.

The shocked boys turned quickly, looking like dears caught in headlights.

"No smoking," Neji stated. "You do that outside if you're desperate."

"I didn't realise," Gaara said, stubbing the cancer stick out and putting the butt in the bin. "And when Kiba came in he asked if he could share."

Neji raised a brow. "I thought you quit smoking, Kiba?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I have, but I just wanted half a cig. For old times sake."

"Ah ha…" Neji gave him a disbelieving look before turning to Gaara. "And you smoke?"

Gaara shook his head. "Rarely."

Kiba slapped Gaara on the back. "So yeah, I hope you can find something to do tonight and I shall see you at Fairies tomorrow?"

"It's a date," Gaara said with a smirk, glancing at Neji out the corner of his eyes. The dark haired male grit his teeth.

Kiba sniggered. "Later then, sweetheart."

When he left, Neji turned to Gaara. "I thought you were going out tonight?"

"Yeah, but Kiba can't make it tonight so we're going out tomorrow instead. That's why he came round."

"Instead of ringing? He came round to tell you?"

Gaara shrugged, but inside he was laughing at the jealousy seeping through Neji's voice. "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe he thought it was more polite, or was going out to go to whatever it is he's going to today and stopped off to tell me?"

"That was nice of him," Neji said in a flat tone, examining the kitchen counter.

"It was, wasn't it?" Gaara agreed with more enthusiasm. "Shall we start cooking?"

Neji gave him a suspicious look. "Sure. What are we making?"

"We can go with vegetable stir-fry, apple crumble, meat pie, pastry," he grinned. "Anything you want to make."

"How about a sponge cake? They're easy, aren't they?"

Gaara grinned. "Sure, let's go."

Neji watched the redhead wander around the kitchen like it was his own, opening the right cupboards to get out the right ingredients and putting them on the counter. "You know my kitchen too well."

"Probably better than you," Gaara joked. "How _have_ you managed to get through university without learning to cook?"

Neji shrugged. "Microwave. Instant food. Mitsuki and Naruto are good cooks."

Gaara chuckled. "Taking advantage of your room mates, Neji? I wouldn't ever pin you to do that."

"Ha, ha," he stood next to Gaara. "So what do we do with all this now?"

Gaara laughed. "God help me, I'm working with a retard."

"I resent that."

"Okay, you can sift the flour. We need about six ounces."

"Right, six ounces."

Gaara watched Neji as he got ready to sift. "Hold it higher, it needs to catch air. Not that high. Yeah, that's okay."

"Perfectionist…"

Gaara started measuring the butter.

"What do I do now?" Neji asked. Gaara tipped six ounces of butter into the bowl and got the sugar. "Two eggs into the bowl."

"Seriously? Eggs are gross."

Gaara rolled his eyes and gave Neji a sarcastic look. "No, I'm not serious. I'm so seriously not serious."

"Okay, two eggs."

The redhead turned to put the sugar in the bowl and Neji wiped his fingers onto Gaara's face. "So gross," Neji supplied.

"Fuck off!" Gaara said, taking a handful of sugar and throwing it at Neji, trying not to laugh.

The two looked down at the floor and started to laugh as Neji brushed his shirt.

"Come on, Mitsuki will kill us if we get her kitchen messy."

Gaara got out a spoon and passed it to Neji. "You can do the honours."

Neji started to stir around the bowl.

"It should look like a light and fluffy kind of thing. And drop easily off the spoon."

"This is going to take a while," Neji muttered.

"Try folding it," Gaara advised after a few moments, looking at Neji's face. "To trap air. Makes it lighter."

Neji frowned slightly. "How?"

One pale hand gently covered Neji's own, another covering the hand holding the bowl. He froze at the feeling of Gaara's chest against his back, feeling him move to stand on his tip toes and put his chin on Neji's shoulder. He felt Gaara move his hand in a way that made the mixture fold, and then stir, and fold, and then stir. His hands started to relax in Gaara's hands. Suddenly, his warmth was gone and Neji felt sickly cold.

"I think you've got it now."

Neji shook his head. "I don't, really. I think you should try teaching me that again."

Gaara blushed slightly and raised a brow, looking amused. "Do you now?"

"Yes."

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes, ducking under Neji's arm. The top of his head brushed his cheek and jaw. "I'm not standing on my tiptoes anymore," he explained, putting his hands back on top of Neji's.

"I think the mixture's done," Gaara said eventually with a slight regretful tone. Neji himself felt mildly upset that he wasn't going to be like this any longer. It felt nice. Natural. "Now we have to put it in the cake tins."

"Right."

Gaara slipped out of Neji's hold and walked to the cake tins, bringing them back to Neji. He poured the mixture in.

"So that's the cake tins done."

"Do you want me to stay in with you this evening?"

Gaara looked up, green eyes wide with shock. "But you and Mitsuki…"

Neji stepped closer to Gaara, stroking the redhead's face. "You're our guest."

"I don't want you to change your plans just for me."

"What else are you going to do?"

"You guys aren't the only people I know in Konoha."

"We could watch a movie in the living room," Neji persisted. "Mitsuki won't mind. She'll understand. She likes you."

Gaara scoffed. There was a pause where the two looked at each other. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No," he stated. "So you might as well agree."

"Well, ask Mitsuki first."

Neji smiled slightly and placed a kiss on Gaara's forehead. "Sure."

--

"Pass the popcorn," Neji requested, snuggling into the quilt that was wrapped around them. Gaara picked up the popcorn and put it in the small gap between his knees and his chest, as his legs were folded up. Neji reached a hand out to take some of the warm caramel popcorn.

"This is such a bad movie," Gaara stated, shaking his head with a small laugh.

Neji smirked. "I don't know why Kane bought it. I think it was a present."

"There is no way anyone would pay for this movie."

"You kidding me? Sasuke and Naruto dragged me to watch it at the cinema. They had a better time than I did, I'll give you that."

Gaara snorted, inching closer to Neji. "I wonder why."

As Neji stuck his hand out to get more popcorn, Gaara moved it back to the side. "Hey!"

"My popcorn."

"It's almost finished though."

"Hey," Gaara held up a finger. "I made it, I say what goes."

"You're such a bastard," Neji muttered with an amused smile, putting his hand out to get the popcorn.

The rest of the night ran in a similar fashion. Eventually, the popcorn was gone and Gaara snuggled into Neji's side, who in turn lay down. When Sasuke and Naruto finally got home, opening the living room door with red cheeks and cold hands, they expected to see the couple watching some gory horror film with Mitsuki clinging to Neji. But instead the credits of Scary Movie 4 were running, and the two were cuddled up on the couch, fast asleep covered in a duvet, with a empty glass bowl in Gaara's arms. Naruto rubbed his boyfriend's arm with a small smile and rested his head against his shoulder.

"They're so cute…"

Sasuke hummed before walking forward and prying the bowl from Gaara's hands. The redhead shifted slightly and his eyes fluttered, but Sasuke just ruffled his hair and he went back to sleep.

"Let's go."

Naruto frowned. "Shouldn't we wake them?"

Sasuke glanced at the couple before taking his boyfriend's hand. "No, leave them be. You owe me a nice, warm bath."

Naruto giggled and ran to the TV, turning it off before going back to Sasuke. "Come on then, princess. Your bath awaits you."

When Mitsuki got home, she left right away, getting in the car and heading straight out after coming back from her friend's house. The two slept through it all.

--

Kivea: OMG I AM SO FUCKING SORRY for the wait. But I was busy and then it was the holiday and then I got engaged and then yeah. HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEARS 3

Oh, and insane teddy bear is having **a contest** which I am entering. The pairing won't be Naruto, it'll be Beyblade because I miss writing Beyblade fanfiction and KaiRei was like, the birth of my fanfiction. net yaoi writing, so it'll be nice to write it again. The story won't be in my usual humour style, and will be much more serious. You should all check out her contest though, as **thanks for her kicking me back into action!**

Thank you my beautiful teddy bear :P this chapter wus for yoo!

Ja ne ~

Kivea


	7. Job

NejiGaara 

Disclaimer: no own Naruto. 

-- 

Neji grunted as he woke, feeling a unfamiliar weight pressing down on him. Rubbing his eyes he shifted slightly to lift his head, meeting a messy ruffle of red hair. Pushing himself up further and disturbing the redhead on his stomach, watched green eyes show themselves, blinking groggily. 

"Neji?" the male asked. "Where are we?" 

The Hyuuga smiled softly. "In the living room; we must've fallen asleep last night while watching the movie." 

"Ah," Gaara muttered while yawning. "Cool. What time is it?" 

"I don't know," pale eyes looked at unclosed curtains. "Looks about seven-ish." 

Gaara sat up on Neji's legs, stretching and yawning again. He looked around the room as if taking it in for the first time. "I should go make breakfast." 

"You don't have to." 

A smirk. "I like to though." 

He stood and Neji grabbed his pale hand, tugging on it. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and Neji beckoned him closer. Closer still. 

Gaara could feel Neji's soft breath dancing against his cheek. "What is it?" 

Pale lips pressed against a pink tinted cheek. Then against the side of a rosy mouth. "Can we have pancakes again?" 

-- 

"Have you bought Naruto's Christmas present yet?" Sasuke asked Neji as the two sat at the table. Naruto had not surfaced, and no one had seen Mitsuki. Neji said she wasn't in their room when he went to find her. Gaara was eating happily while leaning against the counter, watching the two wealthy heirs talk and drink coffee. 

"Shoot, I forgot about that," Neji muttered, rubbing his face with one hand. "I'll do it today." 

"I'll come if you still want me to," Gaara offered. "I haven't got anything better to do today." 

Sasuke smirked as his best friend gave him an irritated look that melted into a pleased one. "That'd be great. Thanks Gaara." 

"No problem," the redhead put his empty plate down. "I'll go wake up Naruto, he said something about needing to go pick up some present today." 

Neji and Sasuke were having a staring contest as Gaara left the room. 

"What the fuck, Sasuke?" Neji snapped as soon as the door shut. "Are you trying to get me to break up with my girlfriend?" 

"No, I'm just encouraging you to be friends with Gaara again. You two were good for each other," he smirked. "Why do you think that will make you break up with your girlfriend?" 

Neji growled. "You _know_ how I feel about him, Sasuke! I know you do! I don't need to tell you!" 

"No, I honestly don't." 

"I still love him, okay?!" 

There was a long silence where the two stared at each other, Neji having pushed himself up and his hands on the table, panting slightly. Sasuke was leaning back in his chair nonchalantly, the tip of his finger tracing round the edge of the mug. 

"I know." 

"I'm going to get ready," Neji fumed, storming out the room. 

Sasuke stared after him before picking up their mugs and putting them in the sink. 

"One to us, zero to them." 

Naruto smirked from the door, his arms folded across his chest. Sasuke's eyes met his. 

"I told you that this would work," the smaller boy assured, walking forward and wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and looking up at him. 

Sasuke scoffed, looking away. "Yeah, you told me alright." 

--

"Okay, so, we've gone to the games shop-" 

"I'm not buying him another game." 

"The furniture shop-" 

"I'm not rich." 

"Liar. The toy shop…" 

Neji sighing in irritation. He looked up at the redhead standing in front of the bench he was sat on. "The toy shop?" 

Gaara nodded. "I know for a fact that Naruto's still into toys. We'll find him something there probably." 

"I just want to eat," Neji huffed, leaning back on the bench. 

"I suppose we can get lunch first," Gaara muttered, looking at his watch. "It is one already." 

"Thank you!" 

"Okay, get off your lazy ass, Hyuuga. We're going to look for food." 

"You're not a picky eater, are you?" 

"I don't do meat often," Gaara stated. "I do fish though," he smiled. "Lead the way, Neji." 

The younger of the two stood and started to walk in the direction of the food market. Gaara followed, keeping up with Neji's steps, making the Hyuuga smirk. He always did have that superiority complex when it came to being equal with Neji. 

"So, how is Suna?" Neji asked politely. "Got into trouble yet?" 

Gaara scoffed. "It's Suna, what do _you _think?" he stopped in front of a restaurant that looked familiar. 

Neji couldn't help smiling. "Want to go in there?" 

Gaara looked at the taller boy before matching the smile. "Yeah." 

The couple walked in and were seated by a black haired man at the door. He gave them a red covered menu each before promising to come and take their order. They sat in silence, reading the menu even though they both knew what they wanted. 

"I'll have cheese pizza," Gaara announced. "With extra tomatoes." 

Neji smirked. "I'll have cheese pizza," he said. "With extra cheese." 

Gaara snorted, putting his menu down and folding his arms in front of him. "Typical." 

"Could say the same for you," Neji retorted smoothly with a smirk. "So, back to you and Suna." 

"I live with Shikamaru and a group of other people, I have a pretty decent social life, I go out every week, I'm an average student and I have a job at the music shop," he said. "So, you and Konoha." 

Neji rolled his eyes. "I live with Naruto, Mitsuki and Kane. I have an okay social life, and I'm top of my class. I'm a student ambassador, and I do the shopping in our house." 

"I cook in our house." 

"I'm not surprised," Neji replied. "You're damn good at it." 

The black haired waiter came back over, pausing as neither man looked up at him. "Uh…can I-?" 

"Cheese pizza, extra tomatoes and a coke." 

"Cheese pizza, extra cheese and a lemon juice." 

The waiter hesitated. "Okay. Right. Okay." 

Gaara turned to the waiter quickly, making him jump. "Can I have an ash tray too please?" 

"Yes Sir." 

The redhead turned back to Neji while getting his packet out his trouser pocket. "What's that look for?" 

"You smoke?" 

"Yeah, and?" 

Neji cocked a brow. "You _smoke_?" 

"Is there a problem with me smoking?" 

"Yes." 

"What?" 

"Who would want to _kiss _someone who smoked?" 

Gaara smirked and lit his cigarette, taking a large puff, and leaning over the table leaning on his elbow and hand. 

Neji froze as a smoke flavoured tongue brushed his. 

"Do you still not want to kiss me?" Gaara asked, sucking on the fag, breathing in, and breathing out. 

Neji flustered, clearing his throat. "No." 

"No, you do want to kiss me?" 

Neji's blush deepened. "I mean- yes!" 

"You do, wow. Eager aren't you?" 

"I still do not want to kiss you." 

Gaara shrugged. "Okay." 

"Okay?" 

A smirk. "You sound disappointed." 

"And you sound like an asshole." 

"I'm only teasing," Gaara said, taking another puff of his cigarette. Neji frowned at how he managed to make the simple action so…

Seductive. 

"Whatever," Neji said, leaning back. "Just don't get that cancer stick near me." 

Gaara shrugged, blowing the smoke against the window. "Sure." 

"Why did you start?" 

Gaara scoffed. "Everyone in Suna smokes. Besides, all my clients smoke, so I got used to keeping a packet in the car for them, and eventually started smoking myself." 

Neji raised his eyebrows and rested his chin on his wrist. "You have a job?" 

Gaara paused. He took a breath of smoke. He blew it out. "Yeah." 

"What is it?" 

"I drive people places," Gaara said. "What about you?" 

"What kind of people?" 

Gaara cringed. "Can we not get into this?" 

"You're working for a gang again, aren't you?" 

"I work for whoever needs a ride. Kind of like a taxi driver." 

Neji huffed. "I don't like it." 

"Didn't think you would." 

--

Kivea: iono. I needed to update. 

Ja ne ~ 

Kivea 

Preview: 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"Nope." 

"Come _on_." 

"No way." 

"I don't want to!" 


	8. Kareoke

NejiGaara

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Happy Puppy Karaoke Bar

--

Pale fingers ran through flowing purple hair, and off-white eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Trained ears picked up the sound of soft breathing that used so sooth the intelligent man to sleep. Something was wrong, anyone could see that. Even the dense blond who slept loudly in the room next door, or the observant redhead that was lodging in the room down the hall. Something was wrong. And it had to do with the beauty in his arms.

He could never deny that she was beautiful; soft eyes and shining hair that matched her olive skin. She wore clothes that showed off the curves that he had seen without the obstruction of fabric. She had her flaws. One of them being her homophobia and her insistency that everyone conformed to a certain standard. But everyone had flaws. He had flaws. He was in love with someone else.

He looked down at her, the eyes that were covered by their lids and the rosy lips that were parted slightly. He sucked in a large breath and sighed, wishing for the Christmas to end. It wasn't that many days. Just a few more.

Yet each day seemed so long. Each night seemed so painful.

He had a hospital visit booked for his uncle for Christmas day with his cousins. The amount of trouble he had to go through to get them to let him visit his own uncle on Christmas day was insane, but he did it. He, his cousin's husband and the two females would go in for an hour. Being able to have four of them see the man was also a lot of trouble. However, he managed it. And a few days after, his troubles would go back to Suna, and his life would carry on.

But they wouldn't go back. Not completely. The feelings wouldn't.

He had forgotten the metallic taste of the tongue piercing, the gentle tug of the boy sucking his tongue back into his mouth greedily. The quick-paced, impatient rolling of the other tongue against his, contrasting against his girlfriend's slow, paced strokes. He had forgotten the feeling of a man against him.

"I wish Naruto had told me..." he murmured, staring at the beauty's face. "At least then I could've been ready."

Of course, there was no answer. Just soft breathing.

"I missed him..." Neji continued. "So much."

There was a knocking on his room door. Mitsuki groaned and rolled over, out of his grasp and against the wall. He sighed and crept out of bed so not to disturb her anymore. He walked to the door, yawning from lack of sleep. There was a dark haired boy on the other side.

"Hey loser," he greeted. "Naruto wants you downstairs for a 'group meeting' or something. Now preferably unless you're _busy_?"

Neji's eyes narrowed at the onyx ones that shot a look into the room and at the bed. "No, I'm not busy. I'll be down in a second."

Sasuke walked off without another word.

Neji shut the door, turning to face the bed. With one last look at his girlfriend he grabbed his shorts and pulled them on, taking his dressing gown off its hook before leaving the room and heading downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, tying the rope around his waist and finding three other men sat around the dining room table eating toast.

"Neji! Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, unfazed by the bags under the pale eyes. "I was wondering when you'd come down."

"Shut up," Gaara ordered calmly. "It's too early in the morning."

"Someone's grouchy," Naruto accused. He was met with a growl. "Anyway, Neji, sit. We're talking about today's plans."

Neji raised a brow, taking a seat next to the hot-tempered redhead and opposite his best friend. "Plans?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded with a mouth full of food. "We haven't actually done much as a group since Gaara got here, so last night I contacted some people-"

"Oh god," Sasuke rubbed the left side of his face with his hand.

"-And I organised a group outing-"

"You're kidding me," Neji said.

"-To...the Karaoke Bar!"

Gaara's head snapped up. "Seriously?"

Naruto grinned. "Yup! The one and only _Happy Puppy_!"

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Sasuke groaned.

"Teme! Be enthusiastic!" Naruto encouraged. "It'll be fun!"

"Locked in a room with a bunch of hyperactive _idiots_?" Sasuke huffed. "What's fun about that?"

Naruto fumed. "You calling me an idiot?"

"Yes."

"Who's going to be there?" Neji asked wanting to avoid a fight.

"Sakura, Kiba, Ten-ten, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Yemime," a large, suspicious grin. "And _us_!"

"Fourteen people?" Sasuke asked. "They let that many people in?"

"Fifteen if Mitsuki-baachan is coming," Naruto said, his face scrunching up. "And I believe the maximum is twenty. They have the super-sized rooms."

"They're damn expensive too," Gaara pointed out, passing Neji a plate.

"Yeah, but we have money," Naruto said with his classic grin.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Where?"

"In your wallet."

Neji rolled his eyes and started to take toast and fillings from the middle of the table. "Karaoke. You're kidding right?"

"There's a flaw with your plan, Naruto," Gaara started. "My siblings aren't in Konoha."

Naruto grinned brightly, once again. "Here's the great part," he said. "They said they'd come down!"

Sasuke raised a brow. "And where will they stay?"

"At your place."

Sasuke grunted. "You've got this all planned out, huh?"

"Yup! Shikamaru helped a lot."

"No wonder..."

Neji sighed and moved towards the door. "If the troublesome trio is reuniting then I'm going to go prepare myself for it," he said. Gaara huffed slightly, knowing full well who the trio was.

"Fuck you, Hyuuga."

"If you're offering..." Neji smirked.

Naruto nudged Gaara as the long haired male left. "You two are sparking man!"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Seriously though...it's going to piss me off to just watch!"

"Well, you won't have to watch for much longer," Gaara said, getting up and putting his plate in the sink. "Seeing as I'm only here for a holiday."

"It's already pissing me off," Sasuke admitted.

Gaara smiled innocently. "Here's the great thing about that: I don't give a shit about you."

Naruto pouted. "Gaara! Be nice!"

"Yeah, _Gaara_, be _nice_."

"You too, teme."

Gaara pulled a face.

"Whatever," the man stood. "You coming round to my place to get ready for your guests then?"

--

Naruto smiled happily as he leant back against his lovers' strong chest, his eyes shut as his head rocked back onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"This is nice..." Naruto muttered, chuckling as Sasuke's pale lips brushed against his collarbone. "We should do this more often."

Sasuke picked one of the red rose petals out of Naruto's hair, putting it back in the water with the others. The scented candles filled his senses and he buried his face into Naruto's neck. "We could if you lived here."

"We talked about that, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said with a smirk. "You don't exactly live as close to my University as I do."

"So it would take an extra, what? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Come on baby..." he ran a hand over Naruto's chest. "I hardly get to see you as it is."

"You practically _live _at our shared house. Kane's started to complain about that you know."

"_So, _put him out his misery. We have cars."

Naruto huffed. "I'm not damaging the environment just so I can get more sex!" he stated. "Besides...I don't want you to pay for everything."

Sasuke stared at him, raising a brow. "I don't pay for everything."

"Baby, can we just not talk about this right now?" Naruto cupped his boyfriend cheek. "I just want to be with you. Technicalities be damned."

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully as Naruto kissed him tenderly. "Don't think I'm going to let this go that easily."

"I know..." Naruto smiled seductively. "I just have...other things on my mind right now."

Sasuke smirked and started to suck on Naruto's bottom lip before gliding his tongue into the mouth.

The door bell went.

"You should probably get that..." Naruto murmured as those tantalising lips trailed down his neck and to his spine.

"Probably."

The door bell went again.

"They'll leave," Sasuke said, feather kisses working their way down Naruto's spine. "Trust me."

"Mm, I do..." Naruto replied.

There was a loud knocking.

"For fuck's sake!" Sasuke growled, scrambling out of the bath and grabbing a towel. "Stay there, I'll be back."

He stormed down the stairs, the towel wrapped loosely round his waist as he flung the door open, unamused.

"Hey there, little man! Long time no see!"

Sasuke stared at the blond woman, feeling a twitch forming in his brow. "Temari?"

"It was so nice of you to let us stay here!" she continued, pushing past him. "Wow, you're house sure is big!"

"What are you doing here so early?"

Shikamaru followed in after her, raising a brow at the boy. "It's already three, what time were you expecting us?"

"It's three."

Kankuro chucked, last one in. "What you been doing to lose track of time?"

"Sasuke? Who is it?" came a call from upstairs.

The three newcomers smirked. "Ah, that's who you've been doing."

"Your _guests_, Naruto! Get your ass down here!"

Almost instantly there was a blond blur throwing itself at Shikamaru, a blue dressing gown wrapped round it. "Shikamaru! I missed you _so much_!"

Shikamaru stumbled and looked for help at Sasuke. The boy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Shikamaru patted the blond on the back. "Yeah. Hi Naruto."

Naruto grinned brightly at the others, letting go of his long lost friend. "You guys are here early! I thought you weren't coming till three?"

Sasuke coughed. Naruto gave him an innocent look.

"It _is _three!" Temari stated. "Jeez, what were you two _doing_?!"

Kankuro grimaced. "I'm not sure I want to know..."

"I am."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'll show you to your rooms. Follow me."

"Like a real host," Temari said. "I feel like royalty! In such a big house!"

Shikamaru raised a brow. "You're so easily pleased."

"Shut up, you!"

Kankuro sniggered. "It's true."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples as he led the four loud adults up the stairs to the guest rooms. This was going to be a very, very, _very _long holiday.

--

He was right when he thought that. He was ready to send everyone home and go back to school when they were only half way through their karaoke session. He had to stand there and listen to terrible singing as his ears bled and watch the most ridiculous dances from Kiba and Naruto. And the way Mitsuki sat there and flaunted herself to Shikamaru was sickening. The fact that she did it right in front of Neji was worse.

Neji didn't seem to notice though. He was having too much fun. Which was what Sasuke found the strangest. In the past couple of years his best friend had slowly returned to being the quiet, plain and reserved person that he once was. But since Gaara came he had changed. He was blushing, and there was life in him. And now he was openly having fun.

He knew he wasn't the only one to notice it.

"Gaara!" Kiba said with a giant grin. "It's your turn!"

The redhead smirked lopsidedly and stood, tossing the microphone between his hands, hips cocked under those tight leather hip huggers that were supported by a brown belt and covered by a reddish jacket.

"What song am I singing?" Gaara asked, clearly confident in his singing abilities.

Kiba grinned cheekily and winked. "Girlfriend, Avril. Have fun!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked ready to protest, but the song had started. The bubbly beat had started and the feminine background voice was starting to fade in.

"You're so fine I want you mine, you're so delicious!" The room was already peeling into laughter at the sound of Gaara's deep tenor voice against the high notes. "I think about you all the time, you're so addictive! Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"

While it was rather disturbing that the redhead was so confident with the pop punk song, Sasuke couldn't help but crack up into loud laughter at watching him act so openly _feminine_. Yet he was managing to make the song more masculine, it was still just weird.

Then he caught it. The connection between Neji and Gaara. Mitsuki was so engrossed in Shikamaru that she didn't see it. But when he turned accusingly to Kiba and Naruto, he knew this was planned as they high-fived.

"She's like, _so _whatever. And you could do, _so much _better. I think we should get together now," Gaara sang, his green eyes not letting go of Neji's off-white orbs. "And that's what everyone's talking about!"

Naruto and Kiba stood, getting the nerve to join in, and Sasuke suddenly became nervous. He knew what would happen if Mitsuki saw, and it would not be pretty. Especially not as Neji found it _just _as entertaining as the rest of the room.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me!" Gaara sang, strutting forward to run a finger down Neji's jaw. "No way, no way, you know it's not a secret," He continued. However he changed his focus from Neji to Sasuke. Who was unfortunately sat right next to him. "Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your _girlfriend_!"

Sasuke froze in fear, his face draining of what colour was there in the first place. Only to almost explode with a pink hue when everyone burst out laughing.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me!" Gaara continued, sitting himself on Sasuke lap and smirking. "And even when you look away, I know you think of me," Sasuke cringed at the thought. "II know you talk about me all the time, again and again!"

The redhead stood and started to walk away from Sasuke. "So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear," He winked at Sasuke. "Even better make your girlfriend, disappear!" Sasuke buried his red face in his hands and Naruto crawled into his lap, sticking his tongue out at Gaara.

"Okay, I'm done," the redhead said with a laugh, a adorable red tint decorating his face. "That's enough for me."

"Good," Sasuke said over the groans from the other people in the room. Gaara smirked and made his way over to the Uchida, who quickly shifted slightly to his right. Gaara sat in the space between Sasuke and Neji.

"Well done," Neji said with a slight smirk. "Payback's a bitch, huh?"

"Most definitely," Gaara agreed. "This is going to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"Who's next?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the list. "Delilah?"

Naruto jumped to his feet and grabbed a microphone, saluting the lazy genius. Kiba smirked and grabbed the other, holding it loosely in his hand. "Us."

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Okay then, up you go."

--

Neji laughed as he and the redhead stumbled into the kitchen, Naruto and Sasuke retreating to their room and Mitsuki going to take a shower.

"Sasuke's face was priceless," Neji exclaimed. "Especially when you sat on his lap!"

"It was well worth any humiliation I would've gone through," Gaara agreed with a smirk, pouring himself some water. "I can't believe I actually did that though."

Neji grinned. "I thought you looked _very _sexy."

"Why thank you," Gaara pulled lightly at the middle of Neji's button up shirt. "You don't look too shabby yourself."

The dark haired man's heart seemed to stop with the rest of the world. The only sign that time was still ticking was the large clock on the wall.

Tick.

"Thanks."

Tock.

"You changed," Gaara noted.

Tick.

"Maybe."

Tock.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

Tick.

"I suppose..."

Tock.

Gaara licked his lips slightly, leaning in.

Knock.

The two sprang apart as the door opened, the only female of the house coming in as Gaara took a giant swig of his water.

"Neji! You ready for bed?" she asked, hiding half her body behind the door, smiling coyly. "It's not as warm without you."

"Yeah, I'm just coming," he said, forcing a smile. She frowned slightly but nodded, walking out. "Sleep well, Gaara."

"You too, Neji."

And with that, they parted.

--

Kivea: I'M ALIVE! And well. Amazingly. I finished highschool last week for-EVER so you do not need to worry about me disappearing ANYMORE. For a few months. Which should be long enough to finish this shit 3 so long as you guys want it finishing...?

Okaaai ~ I love you all. Thank you for waiting, and thank you for staying with me. Thanks to my little Insane teddybear for kicking my butt into action too. I missed you guys so much ~ you're like my life. Seriously. I can always count on you.

Ja ne ~

Kivie

PREIVEW:

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Oh my god...is that?"

"You know what's coming, huh?"

"But...what? Why? Huh?"

"Marry me?"


	9. Lunch

NejiGaara

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Christmas morning. Christmas morning, and that _stupid blond son of a bitch _was running around the house, waking everyone up. The redhead groaned into his pillow, burying his head in the cushion.

His door burst open.

"_Gaara_!" his best friend screamed. "Wake up Gaara! It's _Christmas_! _We _wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christ-_ow_!"

"Get the _fuck _out of my room asshole!" Gaara screamed, throwing Kane's clock at the blond. "_Now_!"

"But it's _Christmas_!"

"I don't give a shit!"

Neji poked his head out his room with a raised brow. Sasuke was walking out of the bathroom, yawning. They exchanged looks.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, clinging to the dark haired boy. "Gaara's being mean!"

"He's always mean," Sasuke pointed out. "Why does that change anything?"

"Cause its _Christmas_!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that, holding onto the towel round his waist. "But it's Gaara."

There was a pause.

"_Neji_!" the blond whined. "Gaara's being mean!"

--

Everyone seemed to be being very nice that morning. Naruto and Mitsuki were having a civilised conversation, Neji was cooking, and Sasuke was being relatively cheery- if not a bit nervous. Gaara, however, when he finally trudged downstairs, was snapping at everything. Naruto started to talk to him- fuck off. Neji was about to ask him something- no. Mitsuki asked him if he was okay- shut the _fuck _up. The room became rather tense, rather quickly.

The redhead moved around, getting some coffee, before walking back upstairs in a slump.

"Go see him, Neji," Sasuke suggested, standing. "I'll look after the cooking."

Neji looked at his friend before following his ex-boyfriend. _Ex-_boyfriend, he reminded himself.

Walking after the blond, Neji jumped two stairs at a time before knocking on the boy's door cautiously. There was a small grunt from the other side, and the taller boy took this as a sign to come in.

"Naruto, I don't-"

"It's me," Neji said quickly and quietly, slightly nervous. He'd been on the redhead's bad side before.

Said male turned with surprised eyes, flustering slightly before clearing his throat. "Neji."

"Hi," the Hyuuga boy said, shutting the door behind him, face emotionless. "Are you okay?"

There was a pause. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Neji pressed carefully. "I know you too well."

There was a sarcastic snort. "Clearly not well enough."

"Talk to me, Gaara," Neji muttered. "I can't read your mind."

The redhead slumped onto his bed, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know," he admitted. "I just feel shit."

Neji sat next to the other, brushing a bang behind his ear. His hand was covered by a rougher one.

"You're hands are still so soft..."

Neji's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at the boy's hand. "Yours are tanner..."

"I do live in a hot city," he joked. Neji smiled, and Gaara looked away again.

"This was a bad idea," Gaara said, shaking his head. "Just- just go."

"What-?"

"Go, Neji," the redhead said without raising his voice. "Before I do something stupid."

Neji's hands curled slightly. "I thought you'd got past that a bit," he muttered. "Started to loosen up slightly, like you were when we first started dating, un-officially."

Gaara snorted.

"I don't know why you changed, Gaara," Neji huffed. "I was always the more sensible one. But now you're just a bore."

Gaara's head snapped up.

Neji held his gaze firmly. "You didn't want to do _anything _because we'd be parting and it would be stupid. And now, after flirting with me non-stop for days, you've decided it's a bad idea to not do it?" he huffed. "Whatever dude, my girlfriend's-?!"

Neji's pasty eyes widened as slightly chapped lips smashed into his, stumbling slightly.

"Is this what you want?" Gaara hissed. "On Christmas day? I don't like your girlfriend, don't get me wrong, but this?" he turned. "I don't want you whining at me when she finds out."

Neji spun the redhead back to face him, a hard look in his eyes. "Then she won't find out."

--

Mitsuki sighed. "What's taking so long?" she demanded. "I want to go out for Christmas lunch with my parents."

"Neji's going with you?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow as Naruto set out their food. "He didn't mention that."

"It's only for a bit," Mitsuki admitted. "Then we're coming back. I'm going out with my friends for dinner, Neji's visiting his uncle."

The room fell silent again.

The door opened to snap them out of their tense atmosphere and Neji emerged with a smug looking Gaara. "He's back," Neji announced before pecking his girlfriend on the forehead. Gaara sat next to Naruto, and Sasuke gave the two a knowing look.

"Neji," Mitsuki started. "We need to get ready for lunch with my parents after breakfast, okay?" she sighed happily. "Oh, you'll love my baby sister; she's the most adorable thing in the world!"

"Sure thing, Mitsuki," Neji said. "I need to ask you something about that actually."

Mitsuki smirked and leant in slightly to whisper in Neji's ear. "No, no sex for you while we're there."

"Actually..." Neji started, glancing at the other three at the table who were chatting amongst themselves. "I was wondering if we could bring Gaara. You know, give Sasuke and Naruto some alone time."

Mitsuki hesitated. "Wh-what about us?"

"I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Mitsuki huffed. "You better, excuse me, I have to ring my parents."

Neji looked to the redhead. "You're invited, if you want to come?"

"Sure."

Naruto frowned slightly. "You're _both _going to see Mitsuki's parents?"

Sasuke stood. "Neji, talk. Now."

The Hyuuga cringed slightly but forced a smile, nodding and following Sasuke into the garden. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"What are you two playing at?" the dark haired boy demanded. "I mean, I know that your girlfriend's a _whore_, but really? Behind her back?"

"I'm giving you time with Naruto, remember his Christmas present?" Neji asked. "Or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget!" Sasuke snapped, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Jesus Christ."

"Just calm down," Neji said, patting his best friend on the back. "I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever, Neji," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Let's go back in."

Mitsuki was sat back down when they entered, talking to Gaara about her home. When the other two entered the room, she announced that it was time they got ready and dressed. Naruto followed Gaara.

"There's something I have to tell you," the blond hissed, dragging the other into Kane's room.

"What is it?" Gaara asked casually.

"Mitsuki," Naruto said, eyes wide. "Is _totally _cheating on Neji!"

Gaara froze up. "What?"

"I mean it dude," the blond started to pace. "I heard her talking to her mum about marrying someone called 'Genji', and she was _all over _Shikamaru when we went out with the group. It was too weird."

"Marriage?" Gaara didn't look convinced. "Are you sure they weren't just talking about someone else's marriage or something?"

"No!" Naruto huffed angrily. "This was hers! I even _heard _her say she 'liked to fuck him but wouldn't marry him'."

Gaara stared at the boy.

"Yep. That's what she said alright."

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you going with this?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We have to do something about it!"

"Neji's cheating on Mitsuki too."

There was a long pause.

"That's different."

"No, it really isn't."

"Yes," Naruto folded his arms across his chest. "Because I actually like Neji. Mitsuki's a selfish whore."

"Stop hanging out with Sasuke so much," Gaara said. "And let me get ready."

--

"So," Naruto said, sitting down on the couch next to his boyfriend, folding his legs across the others. "We're alone."

Sasuke smirked, looking nervous ask Naruto kissed him lightly. "Seems so."

"What's wrong, Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked, using the old nickname. "You seem upset or something."

"There's just...something I need to ask you," he said.

The blond perked up. "What is it? You can ask anything."

Sasuke moved the other off him, standing up and walking forward slightly, staring down at the ramen that they'd made. Naruto stood also, rubbing the boy's shoulders.

The taller boy turned round to Naruto's bright blue smile and he kissed his boyfriend's hand, taking a velvety box from his right back pocket. "Merry Christmas baby."

Naruto's eyes widened, staring at the purple box. "Oh my god...is that?"

"You know what's coming, huh?" Sasuke joked with a sparkle in his dark eyes.

The blond looked ready to burst into tears. "But...what? Why? Huh?"

"Marry me?"

Naruto stood with wide, watery blue eyes, mouth opening and closing slowly.

Sasuke wiped his brow, holding onto Naruto's left hand tightly. "I know you're not exactly fast, but say _something_ please?"

"I-I..." Naruto's face started to screw up before he burst into tears and lunged at Sasuke, knocking the box out of his hands and throwing them both onto the floor. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, _yes_!"

Sasuke tried to pry the boy who was _strangling _him off as the one word he wanted to hear sounded over and over and over again in his ears.

_Yes_.

--

"Genji, I haven't seen you in years!"

"Hi Mark, how's it going with Lisa?"

"Eimi, you're spending the night, right?"

Gaara watched the girl go round and flirt, suddenly finding himself believing Naruto more and more. The girl would go from boy to boy and the occasional girl, flirting and seducing.

"Oh, you're so good with children, Neji!"

"You would make an amazing father, son."

"Are you and your little friend staying for long, sweetie? I wish we saw more of you and my daughter!"

Sea-green eyes glanced to his partner, who was playing with a mini-Mitsuki and talking to her parents, a peaceful, unaware look on his face. Gaara frowned and looked back at the purple headed girl, deciding that Naruto was right: something had to be done.

"Hey, Mitsuki," Gaara greeted, face expressionless.

She smiled sweetly and said goodbye to the boy she was conversing with. "Hey Gaara, how're you liking our little house party?"

"I actually had something I wanted to tell you about," Gaara said, moving slightly closer to her. "About all your..._friends_."

She smirked, moving in also, licking her lips slightly. "Ah, you caught me, huh?"

"I did," Gaara said with a smirk. "And I just wanted to say; if you hurt my Neji," he took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "I will make you _pay_.

She looked frightened for a moment, but composed herself. "What could you do?"

He sniggered. "I'm from Suna, sweetheart," he showed his teeth and she backed away slightly, but Gaara suddenly had hold of her waist. "What _can't _I do?"

--

Kivea: End of Christmas part One.

Loves and hugs

Kivie ~

Ja ne

PREVIEW

"Hey uncle."

"Hello, Neji. How is your girl?"

"She's fine, thanks."

"And how about you, Hinata? How are things with Itachi?"

"They're amazing, daddy. Itachi is a wonderful husband. I love him very much."

"I am glad."


	10. Visit

NejiGaara

**A/N: **Woo, look at my new and improved updating skills 8D I just want to apologise formally for my lack of writing and effort recently. I know for the past year you guys (being all my reviewers from all my stories) have had to put up with my updating relying on my mood swings, medication, and general ability to actually get off my fucking ass and do something productive. And so, here is my present to my Naruto Fans, a double update in the space of two days, and hopefully a sign that I shall be back on my _weekly _update schedule very, very soon.

Love, Kivie.

On with the fun!

--

"Neji's cheating on Mitsuki!" Naruto announced angrily. "How can you not care?! He's your best friend!"

"No, you're my best friend," Sasuke said with a sigh, putting his paper down. "And I don't think we should get any more involved."

Naruto pouted. "If it wasn't for Neji, we wouldn't be together right now!"

"Which is why I am respecting his privacy and leaving his love-life alone," Sasuke snapped. "What have we done so far? Doomed Mitsuki and Neji. Besides, I feel like Neji and Gaara's agreement to stay apart was a wise choice, and when- and if- Gaara moves back to Konoha, I will happily help you get them together, but till then," he lifted the paper back up and shuffled it. "I am staying out of this drama."

"It's _Christmas_, Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "Have some _compassion_!"

"Do you have any proof that Mitsuki's a lying cheat?"

Naruto smirked. "Yes. I do."

This caught the other's interest. "You do?"

"Yes," the blond stated. "I do."

"Careful, retard. We're not getting married just yet."

Naruto flustered brightly and glanced at the ring, heavy on his hand. He felt like it was the only thing keeping him from flying with happiness. Maybe that's why they were made.

"Go on then," Sasuke said with a sigh, putting his paper on the floor and taking off his glasses. "What proof is this?"

"She was _totally _hitting on Shikamaru."

"Mm,"

"And she admitted it to Gaara and then tried to sleep with him."

There was a long, drawn out pause. Before Sasuke burst into laughter.

"Teme! It's not funny!"

"Oh, my gosh!" the Uchiha choked out. "But it is! She hit on the guy her boyfriend's _in love _with!"

There was the sound of the door opening, and out piled Sasuke's three guests, the two from Suna giving him a very strange look. "What's with him?"

"Okay, get this," Sasuke said, and there was a small sound of objection from Naruto. "Gaara's fucking Neji, Neji's fucking Mitsuki, who is fucking _anyone _she can get her hands on, and she _tried _to fuck Gaara."

Shikamaru and Kankuro started to laugh.

"See? They get it!"

"I'm still not amused, teme!"

Temari, however, seemed attracted by something else. "Naruto," she started breathlessly. The male blond looked up, then down at his left hand, following her gaze. "Is that...?"

A huge, dazzling smile graced Naruto's face, that out did any smile they'd seen before. He lifted up his left hand, which wasn't as feminine as Temari's, and showed her the white gold ring with four diamonds and a blue Safire in the centre to her. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Oh, Naruto!" she squealed. "It's absolutely _gorgeous_!" she gushed. "And it matches your eyes so well!"

"I know," he agreed.

"Oh, Shikamaru, look at Naruto's ring!" Temari dragged the lazy genius to where she was. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Absolutely beautiful," he agreed. "Congratulations, Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke was sat, reading his paper once again, with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. "Thanks."

"We should celebrate!" Temari decided. "Throw and engagement party!"

"We can turn the Christmas bash later into one," Shikamaru suggested with a nod.

"_Oh_," Temari sat herself next to Naruto. "Tell me what happened!"

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. "Does this mean you two are living together here now?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No-"

"Yes," when onyx met blue, all was forgotten from that rare, soft, tender smile that had adorned his fox's face. "It does."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded, smile widening. "Of course, teme! If I'd know _this _was your plan, I would've agreed to move in the other night!"

Sasuke took his boyfriend- no, _fiancé's _hand from across the table. "How are we planning on sabotaging Mitsuki this holiday season then?"

"_Oh yeah! _You're going _down __**bitch**_!"

--

Somewhere else, a purpled girl sneezed harshly. "Ow!" she whined. "My ear's burning!"

The boy she was with smiled and pinned her to the wall. "Someone must be talking about you. Hope it's not your boyfriend."

She grinned back. "What boyfriend?"

--

"Hello," came the static voice from behind the glass. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Three to visit Mr Hiashi Hyuuga, please?" Neji asked smoothly, leaning into the speaker phone slightly.

"Of course. Do you have any of the items listed here? A mobile phone, lighter?"

Neji nodded and turned to his two cousins. "Mobile phone, lighter, keys, anything like that."

Hanabi rolled her eyes and unplugged her earphones, pulling out a mobile, iPod, house keys, a key Neji didn't recognise, a lighter and her cigarettes. "Here."

"Since when do you _smoke_, Hanabi?" the boy asked with a stern look. "You know what happens when you smoke!"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, blowing a bubble with her gum. "Whatever."

"No chewing gum either," Neji scolded as he handed in her items, taking Hinata's and his own and handing them in next. "Spit it out and give me the packet," he said, holding out his hand.

He received a lob of chewed gum in the centre of his hand. "That was the last one."

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically, asking the woman at reception for a piece of paper and a bin.

"Someone will be coming down to get you shortly. If you want to wait in the waiting room?"

"Thank you, ma'am," Neji said respectfully before walking to the door of the waiting room, opening it for his cousins. Hanabi walked in first, hips swinging and hands stuffed in her hoodie pockets. He scowled at the tight jeans she wore. Hinata was after her, wearing a winter coat and black leggings, her hair tied into a high ponytail. He shut the door behind himself, sitting between the girls.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata started with a soft smile and a blush. "How are Gaara and Mitsuki these days?"

The boy in question cleared his throat. "They're both fine. Gaara's going home soon."

"I see," she nodded. "I will be seeing him at Naruto and Sasuke's engagement party later, will I not?"

"Engagement party?" Neji seemed surprised. "He got the balls to ask Naruto to marry him?"

Hinata chuckled. "You lack fair in Sasuke, Neji. Itachi rang me ten minutes ago and told me the good news."

"Wait!" Hanabi exclaimed. "_Gaara's _in town? Your crazy redheaded ex-boyfriend?" she frowned. "I'm not sure how I should feel about that."

"He's just a friend, Hanabi. Besides, I thought you were getting on with him before he left?"

She huffed. "Whatever."

Hinata nudged her male cousin. "Look, there's the nurse. We can go in now."

The three stood as the door to the waiting room opened, the man on the other side opening guiding them down the halls. At the end of the road, a path that Neji knew well, they came to a living room setup where the nurse opened the door and let the three in, seating them and locking the door before opening another one.

"Get Hisashi!" the man called. "His visitors are here!"

"Hiashi!" came a distant call. "Your kids are here to see you!"

The tall, thin man came through slowly and gracefully, as the uncle that Neji remembered.

"Hey uncle," he greeted softly as the man sat, Hanabi no longer inspecting her nails and Hinata straightening any creases in her dress.

The older Hyuuga nodded respectfully with a small smile. "Hello, Neji. How is your girl?"

"She's fine, thanks."

He turned to his eldest daughter. "And how about you, Hinata? How are things with Itachi?"

"They're amazing, daddy. Itachi is a wonderful husband. I love him very much."

"I am glad," he said, nodding happily. She smiled; glad to make her father proud. That much they could all see. "I was afraid of it not working out."

"No, it was a wise decision, Uncle," Neji agreed, looking at his cousin. "They are perfect for each other."

"Gaara's back in town," Hanabi piped up. "You should see him, daddy. He's a total punk-head."

Hiashi raised a brow and looked to Neji. "So, you and your girl _aren't _getting on well?"

"What?" Neji frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because of your clear attraction to the boy, despite my warnings," Hiashi said, sticking his nose up slightly. "Your mother would not be pleased at her lack of offspring, but I know my brother would just want you to be happy."

"I'm with Mitsuki now," Neji stated. "There's nothing going on with me and Gaara."

The three other Hyuuga's exchanged looks.

--

"Gaara."

"Mitsuki."

She stood in the door way.

"If you tell Neji-"

"That his girlfriend's a whore," Naruto filled from his space on the couch, leaning against the redhead's arm. Gaara placed an arm on the boys shoulder, and the blue eyed boy glared at the girl.

"If you tell him about me," Mitsuki said threateningly. "You'll regret it."

Gaara smirked. "If you hurt him, you'll regret it."

She clenched her teeth.

"It's up to you, Misuki," the redhead continued. "I'm fully prepared to damage you."

"You wouldn't do that! It would break my Neji's heart!"

Naruto snorted.

"Shut up you blond-"

"Quiet," Gaara commanded. She didn't even breathe. "I believe you're the one at a disadvantage here," he pointed out.

Mitsuki stood in silence.

"You're not hurting him," Gaara stated, standing and walking over to her. "And he's not going to find out. He's not yours," Gaara backed her up against the wall. "He's mine."

--

Kivea: omgdrama!

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"You what?"

"I have to leave, Neji. He's..."

"Bastard..."

"I can't be around him."


	11. Party

NejiGaara

Disclaimer: no own Naruto

--

"Here we are," Sasuke said softly. "Home."

Naruto jumped on his fiancé's back and screamed: "Whee!"

Kiba laughed loudly and looked at the couple, now on the floor. "Come on guys, you haven't put away Naruto's shit yet."

The blond looked up with a grin. "That can be done later," he said. "We have better things to do!"

"Jesus Christ you guys," Kiba whined. "I'm not waiting around while you have sex. You asked for my help, do you want it or not."

"I think you can wait around-" Sasuke started before Naruto hit him lightly.

"Kiba's right!" the blond announced. Kiba received a glare. "We need to get ready for the party!"

"Which is here I'm guessing?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

"Of course!"

"Of _course_."

The brunet barked with laughter. "Right, I'll start moving your shit to your room, and you guys start decorating the house. With Christmas decorations," he picked up two of the boxes, stacking them up. "Later losers."

Naruto hugged Sasuke's torso and smiled happily. "I'm getting _married_."

Sasuke flustered slightly, but smiled none the less. "Don't get all sentimental and shit on me now."

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined, smiling brightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, idiot."

"Bastard."

--

The room was soon full of people, who came and left. Their old teachers, Kakashi and Iruka. Their friends from school, their friends from university. Work partners on Sasuke's side, and his family. Kiba, who Sasuke said didn't fit into any of these categories.

Hinata and Itachi came up to them, a large smile and a pale blush on the girl's face. "I'm so happy for you, Naruto, Sasuke! You must be so happy!"

Naruto grinned, hugging the girl. "Thank's, Hinata."

Itachi smirked and ruffled his brother's hair. "Aw, my little brother, all grown up."

"Fuck off, Itachi."

"Glad to have you officially in the family, Naruto," Itachi said, hugging the blond. "Or soon, at least."

"Thank you," Naruto started to tear at the word 'family'. "That means a lot."

Itachi nodded and smiled.

Gaara and Kiba eventually approached them, after everyone else had said their piece. "The old married couple, soon will be exactly that."

"I'm not old yet, dog-breath!" Naruto said playfully.

Kiba shook Sasuke's hand. "Congrats man. Good job on getting the courage to ask him."

"Thank you, Kiba. And thanks for helping move all of Naruto's shit."

"No problem, dude! Anytime!"

Gaara hugged his best friend. "I'm proud of you, Naruto."

"Thanks, Gaara," the blond tightened the hug. "I hope things work out with you and Neji too."

The pair turned to look at the man in question, who was talking to his girlfriend. They looked like they were having a serious conversation.

"Me too."

--

Neji froze, looking up into his girlfriend's teary eyes. "You what?"

"I have to leave, Neji. He's..." She covered her mouth with her hand, sobbing into it. "I can't."

"Bastard..." the male mumbled, grip tightening around his cup, brow creasing.

"I can't be around him," she muttered, looking at him desperately. "I've got a bed set up at Yumi's house. They have a spare room I can move into, and-"

"But he'll be gone soon," Neji pleaded, holding onto her arms to face her towards him. "Once he's gone it'll go back to how it was."

"I'm too worried," she said, lowering her voice to a scared whisper. "He _threatened _me Neji. He can't know I told you and I can't spend any more time-"

Neji's eyes found the floor. "So...that's it?

Mitsuki's eyes widened slightly. "Wh-what?"

"You're breaking up with me."

She took a horrified step back. "Th-that's it?!"

A puzzled look passed across Neji's face. "Well, there's nothing I can do, is there?"

She threw her cup onto the floor, the wine spilling over Sasuke's carpet. "Nothing?!"

Neji glanced around. People were starting to look. And his eyes met sea-green ones. "Mitsuki, you're causing a scene!" he hissed

She laughed, though she was clearly unamused. "You're going to just let me go? '_That's it_'?!"

Gaara started to walk towards them to break it up, but Sasuke got his arm in a tight hold. He turned and saw Sasuke looking at him meaningfully, while Naruto was grinning like a Cheshire cat behind him. Kiba was next to Naruto, a small smirk on his face.

"I can't believe this..." Mitsuki muttered, hands curling into fists. She snapped her eyes up and one fist found her hip, the other prodding a finger into her _ex_-boyfriend's chest. "Who is it?!" she demanded. "There's someone else! No one would let me go without a fight!"

Neji stood there, mouth opening and closing, cheeks burning slightly.

"And this odd behaviour?! You were never this relaxed before!"

He glanced away.

"I tell you that bastard threatened me and all you can say is 'that's _it_'?!"

Whispers started to break the silence.

"Ever since he got here you've been acting weird! First, with the relaxed behaviour, then with the laughter and now you don't even care if I leave you when I tell you he threatened me?!"

"You told me there was nothing I could do!" Neji retorted, finding his tongue, glaring slightly.

"Do _something_! Go punch the asshole!" she pointed directly at the 'asshole' she was talking about. "For making me break up with you, then beg for me back! That's what you would've done!"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he glared at her, yanking his arm off Sasuke. "I didn't threaten you!"

"Yes you did!"

The redhead scoffed. "Please, refresh my memory."

"You said that you'd make me 'pay' if I hurt 'your Neji'!"

Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

"I believe you've forgotten the reason _why_," Gaara said smoothly, folding his arms.

She hesitated, turning to Neji with a pleading look. "Are you really going to let him get away with this? He's a lying cheat!"

"I'm not a mirror, Mitsuki."

Neji's face was hard as he looked at Mitsuki. "I know Gaara. And I know he isn't a liar. And if he threatens someone, he usually has a reason."

"You haven't seen him in over a year! Goodness knows what _Suna _did to him!"

"I can tell you what Konoha did to you, Mitsuki," Neji said. She turned back to Gaara, who had the same smooth look on his face, but it was tainted with a smug decoration.

"Wh-what?"

"Let's be truthful with each other, Mitsuki," Neji said. "Isn't that what relationships are about?"

"We _are _truthful to each other, Neji," the girl said in her honey coated voice, smiling desperately. "I've never lied to you!"

Naruto scoffed. "That's a lie."

Sasuke elbowed him.

"Well, I can tell you one thing," Neji moved closer to her. "I have lied to you."

Her desperate smile turned sympathetic. "Oh, Neji. I can forgive you. I love you-"

"You're not the only one," Gaara said. Neji gave him the same look Sasuke did.

"I'm not straight," Neji said. "I'm just like the other 'dirty homosexuals', as you call them."

Mitsuki stumbled back, almost falling. "You-you like _men_?!"

Neji nodded, not moving.

"Since-since when?"

"Since I met my first boyfriend," this time, Neji looked past Mitsuki, to the redhead behind her. "And he'd probably kill me for making him show emotion in public. _Again_."

Gaara looked away with a blush, frowning. Neji smiled softly.

"Even if he lives miles away," Neji turned his attention back to his very much _ex_-girlfriend, face hardening again. "I'd rather be with him than an un-honest slut."

"Gay pride!" Naruto shouted from his place in the audience. "Woo hoo! Go gay go-_ow_!"

Sasuke was holding his temples, one of his hands still on Naruto's head where he'd smacked him. "Shut up, moron."

Mitsuki screamed.

All looked at her with surprise.

She started to brush herself down, shaking as if she had something on her. "A _homosexual_?! I slept with a dirty _homosexual_?!" she looked ready to burst into tears. "They're _everywhere_!"

Spinning round she slapped Gaara right across the cheek. He stood in a stunned silence as his cheek reddened. "You're spreading the _disease_! You monster!"

All of a sudden, Mitsuki was screaming again, though in horror instead of disgust. In a matter of seconds, Neji was in front of her, Sasuke and Kankuro holding Gaara's arms, and Naruto and Kiba looking extremely disappointed.

"Let me go!" Gaara demanded. "I'm going to beat her face into the floor!"

"Yeah, let him go!" Kiba agreed. Shikamaru thwacked him. "Ow!"

Neji turned to Mitsuki. "You're not welcome here anymore," he told her. "In all honesty? I'm not sure you ever were."

She looked at him, and instead of the anger he expected, he only saw fear and rejection. "You-you're breaking up with me?"

"I think we established that fact already."

She looked at the angry Gaara. "Home wrecker!"

"Whore!"

She turned, her head held high, and stormed out the room, slamming the door.

Neji turned to Gaara, who was shaking loose from the hold of the other two males.

"You threatened her?"

"She totally deserved it."

"Fuck, you gave me a bruise!" Kankuro accused, pulling up his sleeve.

"I can give you more than that, weakling."

"Bring it, shrimp."

Kiba and Naruto high-fived, before the blond tackled his redheaded friend, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Dude you're so awesome! I knew inviting you for Christmas would be a good idea!"

Kiba raised his glass high into the air, the wine almost spilling over the edge. A large grin was painted onto his face. "To Naruto and Sasuke, maybe they argue and only _just _put up with each other for a very, very long time!"

"Cheers!" Temari agreed, holding up her own glass.

"And to Gaara and Neji," Naruto continued, still on the redhead's back. "For everything they've done for us. I wish them a long, whore-less life!"

"To drama!" Kiba joked, handing Naruto a glass.

"To kicking the whore and homophobe's asses!"

"To _alcohol_!"

"Here here!"

Gaara looked up at Neji, smiling slightly. Neji returned the look and rolled his eyes. Sasuke patted the Hyuuga's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Neji sighed, looking down. "Kind of sucks to find out your girlfriend's a cheater."

"Chin up dude," Sasuke patted his back before walking to his fiancé. "There's plenty of other fish in the sea."

Naruto hopped off Gaara's back and into Sasuke's arms for a deep kiss.

Gaara headed to his lover.

"You threatened my girlfriend?" Neji asked again, rather amused this time. "Who do you think you are?"

Gaara smirked, looking up through his lashes. "I think I'm your boss, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Really?" Neji wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. "I thought you were my boyfriend."

--

Kivea: iono if I'll add an epilogue. I think this chapter was pretty shit. Iono. My mood's been going downhill for a while. But I finished it! And The only motivation I had was the thought of angry reviewers, and an angry teddy bear :P

Thank you all for putting up with my constant ups and downs, and thank you for all your encouragement. I am off to have a lovely cancer stick and pat myself on the back before my girlfriend comes round.

Love and hugs

Ja ne ~

Kivea


End file.
